It Was Sweet
by mgil1991
Summary: A Sweet Tooth Fanfiction Warning:Not Sweedy aka not a Sweet Tooth/Candy fanfic This story is based on Team Starkids Holy Musical B@man. Particularly it's main villain Sweet Tooth. This story focuses on a new character, Mira Sisko who meets ST by chance and discovers what it means to be a villain. This chapter takes place around a year before the events of HMB. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The Curtain Drops

The way Mira moved was like a dream and the way that hooded man moved was like a nightmare. Mira circled the stage one last time ending in a spin and landing on her toes. The audience roared and applauded at the girl in the dark ballet garb. Mira bowed and was joined by her fellow dancers. There he is again...she thought when she spied the hooded figure moving towards the exit, a flash of a bright pink suit appearing as he turned. For a moment she forgot she was on stage and lingered while the floor manager tried to get her attention.

"Mira...Mira... MIRA" She heard the harsh whisper and bowed once more with her companions. She looked again for the man but he was gone. Here in Gotham, most would avoid trying to track down a man in a hood, but this was different. She exited stage left and practically ran to her dressing room striping as she went. This time she was going to catch him. It seemed that this man had a soft spot for either the dance or the star dancer, Mira. She couldn't tell but she knew he had been to every single performance of this particular piece, and tonight she would find out why. Mira flew into her dressing room, past congratulatory hugs and waving fans. She brushed through her dark long hair and scrubbed her makeup revealing her Carmel colored skin. She jumped into her street clothes and cleaned up as best she could. He's getting away. She flew again to the stage door hoping no one was waiting for her. She breathed deeply readying herself for a chase and opened the door.

At first she was disappointed, she was greeted by a crowd of fans waiting to meet her, but after plastering a smile and scanning the crowd, she saw him. He was waiting for her, hood still up. He was staring right at her with a smirk and a soft twinkle in his bright blue eyes that she hadn't seen till now. She was shaken back to reality when a little girl no more than 7 tugged at her jeans. She remembered herself and that her fans were what kept her going and without them she would still be living off of food stamps. She put on a genuine smile and greeted her fans, every few minutes glancing to the man making sure he hadn't escaped. He just stood there, leaning against a lamp post, hands in his pockets. His gaze would leave her periodically but would always return to her, to Mira. Every time she glanced his way, she would notice something different about him: his dirty blond hair just barely visible under his hood; his strong jaw that seemed perpetually clenched ready for harsh words; his pink suit jacket seemed so out of place compared to the rest of the dark night. Its pastel pink cloth reflecting light to his face making him seem more innocent. His hooded jacket and dark perfectly pressed slacks managed to conceal the rest of him, but even so, she could see that he was tense, intimidating with a dark sweetness that she couldn't quite place. She signed the last of the playbills and took the last few pictures and checked her phone out of habit. When she looked up the man was gone, she took a few steps toward the lamp post wondering if he had crossed the street when she heard a deep sultry voice behind her,

"Looking for me?" Mira whipped around to find herself face to face with this stranger.

"uh...'' She stuttered.

"Excuse me, that was terribly rude of me, my name is Sa...Swee...uh just call me ...S.T. I'm a big fan." He said extending a hand. The way he spoke, he sounded like a lush but at the same time his words were dripping with sarcasm. She shook his hand and replied

"I'm Mira... but I guess you already knew that" she said slightly embarrassed. The way he looked at her was so sweet, almost too sweet. Finally he dropped his hood revealing an even more distinguished face with high cheekbones and an even stronger jaw. He seemed older or tired; more like exhausted with life.

"You dance beautifully. I...guess you may have noticed me at previous performances." Mira nodded trying to speak but something wouldn't let her, something In her brain made her stop and listen to this man.

"Well I come to every performance of this... particular... piece .. because my mother was the original choreographer." His smirk faded at the mention of his mother and his gaze trailed off into the distance.

"You're mother was Emile Travis?" Mira blurted out without thinking. She suddenly remembered what happened to Emile Travis. It had happened years ago, but every dancer knows about it. She was murdered, in a hit and run.

"I'm sorry" she blurted again noticing that ST was cringing at the sound of his mothers name.

"It's alright ... sweetheart, you didn't kill her" He said with an awkward chuckle that any sane man couldn't have managed. ST saw the fear in Mira's dark brown eyes and decided to leave her...for now.

"Well, I should be going. But I will see you later, Mira Sisko." Just like that, he was gone. Mira stood in the soft glow of the lamp post wanting to go after him. Somehow though, she knew he would keep his promise, Mira would be seeing ST again very soon.

Mira was again shaken to reality by a few straggling fans begging for pictures. She obliged, but couldn't help but think about ST. She finally was on her way home and she searched every face for that smirk and the bright blue eyes. She made it home and was comforted by the familiarity of it all. Mira decided to try to take her mind off of ST, after all he was a complete stranger and nothing more than a fan. She finally manage to convince herself of this as she put on her favorite movie to fall asleep to: Spirited Away.


	2. Chapter 2 The Candy Shop

Mira woke with a start and a scream. She had dreamt that she was a little girl again. she dreamt that she watched STs mother get into her accident. only this time, ST was with his mother. Mira stood on the sidewalk helpless while no one stopped as the little blond boy and his mother crossed the street. no one else saw the SUV careening toward them, ad no one besides Mira heard the bones breaking. When ST got hit Mira felt something in her die, like she had been hit as well. she tried to run to the little boys side but she couldnt close the distance. she was soaked from her tears and at the last moment when she thought she couldn't run anymore, she was suddenly holding ST, only it was the fully grown fully cloaked ST and she was in her Ballet Costume. Mira held him as the life left him and with his final breath he said

"it was ... sweet. oh my" as he closed his eyes Mira felt a scream erupt from her mouth that was almost inhuman. It was so heart wrenching that her brain forced her to wake up, still screaming, drenched in sweat and tears.

Mira stumbled to her bathroom and turned the shower on full blast. She threw her still shaking crying body in to the stream feeling the water running over her pajamas. She was hoping the steam and heat would snap her out of this and would make her forget ST. Why was he so stuck in her mind. It made no sense and the logical side of Mira was dumbfounded. when she was soaked through her crying stopped and she regained her composure. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Finally she got herself out of her soaking clothes and took a real shower. Normally in the morning she was exuberant and ready to face the day, but today she was tired and somehow she felt alone. Of course she had her own apartment but she noticed how truly alone she was. What was different about today that made her so melancholy? As she stepped out of the shower and faced her mirror she told herself

"No, ST is not important stop thinking about him...and his stupid pink jacket...and his stupid face" She pointed to her reflection expecting a response from Mirror Mira. She chuckled to herself while she finished her morning routine.

"I must be going insane." Mira quickly readied herself for her day job of working at a restaurant in the town mall. it was dull but she was glad to have extra cash to send back home. She got to the mall early and decided to roam and shop for a little while before her shift started. Since the night before she had been craving something sweet; maybe a snickers bar. Suddenly Mira felt an overwhelming sense of danger, like someone was watching her. She shrugged it off and made her way to the candy store. It was all generic stuff but in the piles of candy she spotted an orange wrapper and dug like she was digging for gold. There finally nestled in her hands was a family pack of Reese's peanut butter cups. Jakpot! She thought. Just as she was paying for her gold mine she felt like someone was watching her again and this time she was right. As she was getting her receipt she heard a familiar voice behind her

"I thought dancers weren't supposed to indulge in ... sweets." The world had slowed down as Mira turned around to face the one person she was trying to forget about. Now he was in a black pinstripe suit with a pink tie. His blue eyes beamed down at Mira and his smirk from last night was still firmly planted on his face. Mira couldn't believe her eyes ad almost tripped over her own feet as she tried to leave the store, hoping he would disappear. The thing is, this was only the second time they met and already she could feel her self drawn to ST, like there was a part of her that needed him. Meanwhile the other part of her was fighting to keep her sane and logical and away from this stranger. Mira finally got out of the candy shop but didn't take her eyes off of ST. By now his face had changed to concern.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I just saw you in there and thought it polite to say hello" ST said in his lush voice

"oh..." She sighed and sat down at the nearest bench. "I just ... I had this really strange dream ... about you and it scared me" Why was she telling him this. He sat down beside her placing a peculiar looking sandwich on his lap.

"about me?" The concern disappeared from his face and was replaced with a mischievous grin.

"uh yeah. I'm sorry that's a really strange thing to tell someone you just met...i guess its easy for me to talk to you." As strange as it sounded it was the truth. Mira's logical side was terrified of ST but The other side...couldnt help but be distracted by his eyes...his jaw...his hair. His everything. Mira noticed his sandwich.

"uh ST...what is that" ST chuckled and said simply

"it's a wendarby but that's not important... so you say it's easy to talk to me... would you care to talk more sometime? perhaps over dinner ?" MIra stared at him in disbelief. it's just a harmless dinner... right?

"um yeah sure...I'm dancing again tonight but tommorow i have a day off..."

"Sounds delightful...Let's say we meet here...at this bench in front of the candy store tommorow night at 6pm." He said almost out of the corner of his mouth. Mira shook her head in agreement as ST stood.

"sure ST" She joined him as he said

"well then Mira Sisko I must be going, and I'm sure you have places to be." Mira shook her head again and glanced at her watch. She would be just on time for work. ST started to walk past her and just as their shoulders brushed he leaned down inches from Mira's face.

"by the way ... call me Sam ... Sam Travis" Mira felt his breath on her face and noticed how sweet it smelled. His whole essence smelled like sugar. His smile was genuine this time and him being so close was somehow comforting to her. But just as she settled into his gaze his smirk sprung back to his face and he sauntered off away from Mira. Just like that, Sam was gone.

"woah..." she muttered under her breath.

She thought about him every second while she was working. And when she danced that night to a different number than the night before she longed to see his pink suit in the crowd. That night she struggled to fall asleep but she mumbled her own thoughts again while drifting off to sleep

"Woah."


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth Reflected

The dream came back that night. Mira tossed and turned the whole night but even when she woke and went back to sleep the dream would start over, the bones broke again and her body shrieked again, over and over like a cycle. She tried watching funny tv or reading joke books while curled up in her bed, but everytime her eyes closed she would see the blood drain from Sam's face and he would say his last poignant words again. As Mira wrestled with herself, somewhere across town, a man named Sam was having a...similar problem.

"Dammit!" Sam grumbled as he sat up in bed and ran his hands through his hair feeling the sweat that coated his blonde locks. He got up and went to his bathroom and peered into the mirror. The man looking back at him was young but haggard. His eyes which were normally a bright blue reflected back as a dark blue abyss. a voice echoed in Sams head

"everything was under control until you met her!"

"leave me alone...I'm..I'm in charge" Sam retorted to the dark voice

"please! you can't even forget about what's her face long enough to think about what you have to do." The reflection in the mirror began to change; the blonde hair turning to a light blue. Sams frown turned to a smirk.

"Stop it. Leave Mira out of this." Sam said to the new reflection. The reflection cackled

" oh you're on a first name basis now! You've just met this girl, dum dum...she's meaningless. You know what you have to do and yet you delay. Whats eating you Sam?"

"I dont have to do anything..." The reflection gawked

"You must get revenge... that mouse with wings destroyed your family"

"it wasn't his fault. his mother was going to die..."

"his mother? what about yours? It's his fault! He made you an orphan."

"Stop it...just stop. his family paid for it they were sorry. I don't know why youre blaming him."

"goodness boy, haven't you read shakespeare? He needs to die so the universe will be in balance. It's still a twisted place, but it's balanced. You know you want him dead..."

"He's lost his family too...isnt that enough?"

"NO SAM ITS NOT! You are to leave that Mira girl alone and move on with the plan. Like i said shes meaningless...then again...she could be useful when I get lonely..." The reflection cackled

"Don't you dare." Sam glared at the reflection. Sam's fist clenched and he could feel the anger welling up inside him.

"that's it Sam. Get angry! What are you gonna do? You can't get rid of me." The reflection cackled and yelled "YOU MADE ME YOU IDIOT!" Sam screamed at his mirror and glued his eyes shut

"NO IM STRONGER THAN YOU! I CAN BEAT YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU SWEET TOOTH!..." Sam fell to the floor at his last words. The Sweet Tooth in the mirror beamed down at him and began fading into nothing as he said

"Don't you though?" Sam's eyes welled up with tears and he started sobbing.

"What ... is happening ... to me?" Sam knew very well what was happening, Sweet Tooth was taking over and Sam wasn't sure how long he could keep ST under control.


	4. Chapter 4 The Wings in Flight

Mira wandered the mall at 5:30. She was dead tired from tossing all night and was still apprehensive about dinner, so she took to Finding a hiding place so she could watch the bench when Sam got there. She waited from a balcony across from the bench. She noticed people staring at her, after all she looked ridiculous crouching in a knee length dark blue flowy dress. The dress was riding up and when she stood to fix it, she finally saw him.

He had entered from an entrance a few stores away. He was wearing a grey button up shirt, a bright blue hooded jacket with a black suit jacket thrown over. His hair was styled into a slight fauxhawk. He looked exhausted but he sauntered like he owned the place. In his hand was a single dark velvet red rose. He carried it so delicately as if it were glass. He looked around and she barely dodged his gaze, she didn't want him to know she had been watching him. He sat down at their bench and looked a little worried. Mira looked down at her phone 5:53. A devilish smile crossed her face; she had more time to watch him.

Sam twirled the rose in his hand and when he thought no one was looking, he held the rose to his face, taking in its dark scent. Mira was in awe of him, how could someone on the one hand scare her but on the other hand gave her butterflies. He seemed so sweet sitting there smelling the rose; a small smile peeking out on his face. She stared a moment longer and was startled by a crying baby behind her. Time to make my entrance. She circled around so she was facing Sam. She couldn't help but smile at him. She started toward him and felt her heart skip a beat.

Sam twirled the rose again and looked at the candy shop and almost started thinking about Sweet Tooth, but as soon as a cackle began to surface, Sam saw her. She was walking towards him in a dark blue dress. She looked beautiful. The blue complemented her caramel skin and her dark brown hair was draped over her shoulders. Her eyes that normally looked brown, we're sparkling with green specs. Her smile caught him off guard. She was happy to see him. His heart skipped a beat.

He knew the risks. He knew that if this went any further he would have to keep Sweet Tooth under control. He could never forgive himself if Sweet Tooth got a hold of her.

"Hi" She said in a nervous voice. Sam shot up from the bench

"Hello" He handed her the rose and bowed his head ever so slightly "For you m'lady" She smiled remembering he had just smelled that rose. She mimicked his actions taking in the rose.

"It's beautiful."

"I've seen better." Sam said as he gazed down at her. She peeked up at him over the flower and blushed. He really was sweet. "Shall we?"Sam said extending an arm. Mira looped her arm through his

"Where to?"She looked up at him

"There's a quaint place I know in this mall. I think you'll like it." The pair walked without saying a word. Sam led Mira to the bottom floor of the mall to a corner of the building she had never been to.

It was a quaint restraint with booths lining its walls. It felt historic like it had been built in the 1920s. A mousy old woman greeted the pair and they sat in a booth in a corner, offering them some privacy. They took their menus and silently read them. Neither of them knew what to say. The old woman came back and Mira ordered a bowl of Macaroni and Cheese while Sam ordered a BLT sandwich.

"You like Mac and cheese?" Sam chuckled, the last time he ate that was before his parents died. She ducked her head in embarrassment

"its my favorite. when I was young, my family was pretty broke so all we could afford was Mac and cheese. I've loved it ever since...it always makes me happy" Sam was in awe of her innocence. Such a delicate creature but from the way she danced he could tell she had a fire in her that would never be extinguished.

"Is that why you still work, even though you work?" Mira smiled but stopped when she realized she had never told him she had a Job other than dancing.

"How do you know I have a second job?" For the first time, the man who intimidated Mira looked sheepish. He blushed

"I just saw you walk into the restaurant the other day... I'm sorry I have a tendency to follow people...I sound like a serial killer" He hung his head.

"No it's fine." Mira saw how earnest Sam was and decided to trust him. Their food finally came and they ate slowly, talking between bites. At first the conversation was slow, but after the initial shock, they were talking like old friends. Like they had known each other their whole lives. Sam didn't speak much about his parents, and Mira steered clear of that subject all together.

"Why do you dance, Mira?" Mira smiled thinking back to her first pair of ballet slippers.

"I feel ...free. Like ... like I can fly. The powers that be didn't give us wings, so dancing is the next best thing I think." She said finishing her bowl.

"That's beautiful." Sam said entranced by her sweet smile.

"My grandmother always told me 'Dance like you're ready to fly away, like you're ready to blast off'. I try to live by that now: live like there's no tommorow. Say what you need to say now because you'll never know what will happen tommorow." Mira looked up to Sam, his eyes trained on hers. There was a moment,a flash of an emotion. Love? No, of course not. They looked away from eachother.

"That's a good way to think... I wish it was that easy to just say what you feel, have no regrets" Sam looked down at his plate. He had tried so hard to keep Sweet Tooth under wraps all his life. But Mira somehow made it easier.

"Me too..." Sam knew a feeling was growing inside him. Like his heart was growing like The Grinch's heart. Somehow this girl made it easier for him to forget about Sweet Tooth. He was almost calm, content just being in her presence. The way she gracefully ate, and tapped her fingers on the table when she was bored. How she didn't make even a little mess. How her hair fell to her face no matter how many times she brushed it away. The old woman came back with the check which Sam quickly payed. "Where to now?" Sam extended his arm.

"A special place, my parents took me there a lot when I was young. Mira smiled up at him, for once he didn't cringe mentioning his parents.


	5. Chapter 5 The Starry Night

The pair left the mall and started walking. Again they talked and joked like old friends. They talked about summer nights and cold winter days, their favorite movies and what book kept them up at night. Mira wanted to stay like this, just walking and talking to Sam. There was nothing to worry about here. Sams snarky smile comforted Mira in a weird way.

Suddenly they were about to round a corner when Sam stopped. Mira stumbled a bit but Sam caught her.

"Careful"

"Sorry...why have we stopped?" Sam grinned.

"We are going across the street, but I want you to close your eyes." What? She could hear bubbly music and children in the distance.

"What?"

"Close youre eyes, Trust me, I won't let you fall" He put an arm around her waist pulling her next to him. She looked up at him. She did trust him. She placed her hand on his a faced forward closing her eyes. Sam felt butterflies when she touched him. He led her across the street, closer to the noise. Mira felt a warmness cover her body. She smelled popcorn and heard children. Sam whispered "ok, open your eyes" Mira slowly opened her eyes revealing the scene before her. There was a dirt trail with rows and rows of vendors wearing silly suits and hats, with every booth littered with twinkling lights. There were children and families everywhere just leaving the funhouse and just entering the ball toss booth. At the end of a dirt trail was a ferris wheel with bright blue lights. By now the dark night sky only enhanced the light emanating from this place.

"It magnificent! Sam...it's wonderful." Sam loosened his grip slightly and was surprised when Mira wouldn't let go. Mira was like a child in a toy store, she dragged Sam to booth after booth. Sam was delighted, and for the first time In a long time he was having fun. Mira and Sam played every game, and Sam never failed to impress. He won the baseball toss and won every race. A broad smile spread across his face when he won, and Mira couldn't help but smile back and giggle a little. Somewhere a radio was playing a love song "I can't take my eyes off you." Mira watched Sam as he won a ring toss game but instead of claiming a prize for himself, he pointed to a small stuffed dog and gave it to a little girl next to him. She ran off giggling leaving Sam smiling a sweet smile. Sam turned to see Mira watching him. He averted his eyes but walked closer to Mira never looking at her

"She was upset she didn't win. So.." Mira took his chin in her left hand and made him look at her

"It was sweet of you of to do that..." Sam reached up to her hand and held it there for a second

"Mira I..." A flash interrupted the moment and a loud voice behind a Polaroid camera boomed in the night.

"I'm sorry but that's just about the cutest picture I've seen." Normally this man would charge for pictures, Sam knew this because he remembered him from childhood. Sam searched his pockets for his wallet but the man stopped him while giving Sam the polaroid. "this ones on the house buddy" The man snickered at Sam and glanced at Mira. He looked back at Sam and raised his eyebrows suggestively and sauntered off taking more pictures. Sam held the photo and turned back to Mira. In the picture they were lit by the twinkling lights. It looked like it was out of a dream. The song echoed in the night "I cant take my eyes off you"

"Wow..." Sam glanced at Mira and handed it to her.

"No Sam, you keep it."

"Are you sure?" Mira nodded her head. They were silent again "Let's go on the Ferris wheel" Sam said. Mira stood frozen.

"I uh... I don't like ferris wheels."

"Why not?"

"i just never feel safe on them..." Sam put the picture in his front pocket and took Mira's hand.

"I promise nothing will happen to you if you go on this ferris wheel with me." Mira looked at the wheel and suddenly it looked less threatening with Sam standing next to it.

"ok" She said quietly. The pair made their way to the ferris wheel. Sam sat in the swing first and held out his hand to Mira. Mira took one last looks at the steel menace above her and finally at Sam. She braced herself and stepped onto the platform grabbing Sams hand

"it's ok" She sat next to him making the swing away ever so slightly

"This was a bad idea" Mira almost stood back up but was stopped when Sam slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him again

"You're alright" The ride operated shut the bar caging the two in the seat. Mira grabbed the bar with an iron grip.

"For someone who wants to fly, you're so reluctant to touch the sky." Mira relaxed a bit.

"If I want to fly, I don't want to do it in a steel menace like this." She retorted playfully. Sam placed a hand on hers.

"it's ok, I've got you." Just as Sam leaned in a bit the wheel jolted and began lifting them.

"Oh my god, we are gonna die" Mira glued her eyes shut and tightened her grip on the bar. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at her. She whipped her head towards him and opened her eyes "Don't laugh at me" She realized they were at the top of the wheel now and that they had stopped.

"We'll be up here for a while, that operator likes to leave couples up here for longer than most." He blushed. Mira looked up the dark night and sighed.

"I really do wish I could fly away." Just then a shooting star flew across the sky leaving a trail of golden light behind it. Mira gasped "Make a wish" Mira wanted to wish for wings... but she knew what she would wish for now. Sam interrupted her thoughts

"I don't need a wish to make my dreams come true" She looked at him puzzled.

"What do you..." She was cut off. Suddenly Sam's lips were against hers. At first she was still rigid from the wheel but his face was soft and his breath was cool. She relaxed her grip on the bars and brought her hands to his face. He smiled knowing she had let go and wrapped both arms around her pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. The two were so at peace like this, Sweet Tooth was buried in the recesses of sam's mind and would be for some time. Mira knew at this moment that she was falling In love with a man she had met only days ago. Mira's hands moved from Sams face to his chest feeling his accelerated heart beat. She realized how fast hers was beating. The two broke apart to breath. Sam brushed a stray piece of hair away from Mira's face and smiled at her. She stared at him in awe, the starry night behind him enhancing his features.

Just as the two leaned in for round two the steel menace jolted again and Mira's hands flew back to the bar.

"what the hell!?" Sam was laughing

" I forgot to tell you the operator likes to freak people out too" Mira whipped her head back to Sam and punched him in the shoulder

"Jerk!" Sam chuckled and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Still chuckling he said

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" He made puppy dog eyes.

"You are a goober." She kissed his cheek "What do you think?"


	6. Chapter 6 The Swaying Night

"That...was...pathetic" Sam sighed while he layed In his bed, hoping that Sweet Tooth was gone forever.

"What?"

"That! that show you put on...I'm surprised you didn't sleep with her. at least then I could have had some fun too." Sam sat up confronting Sweet tooth.

"Shes not that kind of girl"

"What kind of girl is she Sam? Do you think she can save you? Do you think she can love you?" Sam hung his head defeated. "She can't love you Sam, you're crazy"

"I'm not crazy!"

"Says the man talking to...no one." A cackle echoed in Sam head. "Face it, you need me. Where would you be without me?"

"Stop it"

"You'd be trapped...either rotting with your father or with Unc..."

"STOP"

"You think you don't need me? I saved you from those places. You are a weak little man. I...own you."

"No you have no power here"

"Sam Sam Sam, you know there's only one way to get rid of me. It's not being in love with that girl. Can you end it? Are you ready to...kill yourself? Just to get rid of me? Can you take your own life?" Silence filled the room. "here let me help you" Sam stood up without thinking. He wasn't in control. He took a few swaying steps to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Stop. He felt like he was watching a dream as he reached under a pile a socks and took out a small, loaded pistol. A cackle echoed again. Slowly Sams arm raised the pistol to his temple "Do you want me to pull the trigger?" Silence. Sam pulled the hammer back "Do you want me...to kill you." Sams finger shook on the trigger. "DO YOU WANT ME TO, SAM ANSWER ME" Just as Sam pulled the trigger

"NO" the gun went off but Sweet Tooth lowered Sams hand just in time. Sam looked to his left and saw a bullet hole on his bedroom wall.

"Sam, I need you back on track. If you see Mira again, I'll make sure she doesn't come back."

"You can't kill her Sweet Tooth, If you do I wont be afraid to pull the trigger."

"Sammy I'm not in the business of killing ladies. But...I will make sure she stays away. Join me Sam. You know the plan, don't falter because you think I'll just dissapear. You owe me, your father. Take Gotham and you'll have all the love you need" Maybe it was the feeling of not being in control, but Sam started to believe Sweet Tooth. Mira couldn't love him. Not with Sweet Tooth around.

"What do I need to do.." Sweet Tooth made a low chortle

"Thats my boy."

* * *

Mira was running late. After the night before she didn't get to sleep until 5 am. What she forgot was she had rehearsal at 9am for a new dance staring her. She rolled over and barely opened her eyes when she spotted her clock flashing. SHIT. She practically fell out of bed and scrambled to don her ballet gear. She made in discernible noises as she fumbled with her many bags. She flew past the velvet red rise now sitting in a simple green vase on the kitchen a taxi was easy enough but she cursed fumbling with her bags trying to find money. She finally made it to the theater only 15 minutes late. Even so the coreograper was pissed

"I'm sorry, I had a late night"

"Dont let it happen again, or well give the spot to someone else."

"Yes ma'am" She was distracted the whole time she was dancing, remembering the night before. She couldn't wait to see Sam again. it was then she realized she didn't have any way to contact Sam. No address, no phone number, no nothing. She almost tripped at this realization but caught her self before anyone noticed. How was she supposed to see him again? Rehearsal ended at 10 pm and Mira's friend Brittany startled her with a question.

"Mira...is there something wrong? Your mind was everywhere but here today. You were late, you're never late" Mira didn't look at her, anyone would think she's crazy.

"Its nothing I just couldn't sleep..." Brittany put a hand on Mira's shoulder and turned her around. Mira was trying to hide her emotions.

"Mira, I've known you for 4 years, you sleep like a log. And you avoid questions when your hiding something."

"It's nothing. It's not important"

"Let's see you're late because you 'couldn't sleep', you were flailing all over the place, youre avoiding questions ... and you keep making these goofy smiley faces. It's a guy isn't it?" Mira sighed.

"it's that obvious?" Brittany playfully hit Mira's shoulder

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Ow! well I just met him, that last night we performed the Travis number? He was there."

"Tell me everything." Mira was reluctant but started her story while the two got dressed In street clothes.

"HE KISSED YOU MIRA. NO SECRETS. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Mira laughed at her friends spaz attack. There were things she left out of the story; the fact that his last name is Travis, and that there was something...dark and eerie about him. "When are you seeing him again?"

"I...I don't know. I didn't get his info." Mira felt another swift punch in her shoulder.

"MIRA!"

"Ow! I just never got it...but I have a feeling I'll see him again. Almost like ... destiny" Mira chuckled and shook her head "Wow I sound like an idiot."

"No you sound like you really like this guy."


	7. Chapter 7 The Hunt

The morning greeted Mira as rays of light shined down on her face. Mira was already awake. Not because of a nightmare and not because she couldn't sleep. She had slept fine, and Sam hadn't set foot in her dreams. She was cofused. She didn't miss seeing Sam die every night like clockwork, but still she was afraid she would never see him again. She sat up and made a decision.

"I'll go everywhere we've gone. Maybe I'll see him if I play his game." So, everyday when Mira didnt have rehearsal, she would sit outside the candy shop until work stared, then after work she would linger at the carnival. Her eyes were peeled scanning the crowds and customers for his face. Three weeks passed. Nothing. She had spent all her time either dancing or looking for Sam. She barely ate or slept. Sometimes she would cry for absolutely no reason. Sometimes when she cried, the tears would stop and she would feel nothing. A numbness would was over her. She doesn't hear, She doesn't see, She doesn't cry. She stays in that numb moment until she peers into the dining room and sees the rose. By now , like her, it's beginning to wilt. How could someone have such a hold on her. Tommorow would be the opening of a new piece. She was the star and the music was light and classic. Normally she loved this kind of dance, but she felt empty. Nothing could satisfy her.

The opening night was like any other. Enthusiasm laced with nerves. Mira managed to put on a 'I'm happy' face. But she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it for very long. Every day she'd go to the candy shop and sit not caring if shop owners thought she was crazy. Every night she danced and felt nothing. Closing night came. This would be her last night dancing for a while. She knew she should be enthusiastic. This night she tried. She remembered her grandmothers words and how they had inspired her so many times before. She was graceful and beautiful. Like her old self again. At intermission she went and greeted some fans. While she was in the lobby, she swore she saw his smirk. She lingered before being dragged backstage. It was him I know it. She stood backstage trying to peek out but she had to go on. She twirled and dance with her partner. Flying through the air. She tiptoed to the edge of the stage and plied. As she came up she saw a face. One she would never forget. About twenty rows back he sat, staring straight at her with pleading eyes. She was frozen In her plié. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was him. Sam. Her partner stood waiting for her an coughed to get her attention. Mira was brought back to reality when a hand on her wrist pulled her out of the plié.

"Sorry" She whispered and they danced. Her gaze went back to him every few seconds. It was like her life had been renewed. She danced like she was flying. The dance ended with a circle of dancers with Mira an her partner in the middle. They bowed and waved. Mira was flying again. This time to her dressing room. Brittany tried to stop her

"What was that out there?" Mira could only manage two words while running to the stage door

"He's here." Again She took a breath hoping to see him under that lamppost again. She opened the door to a small crowed who cheered her. She smiled a looked at the lamppost. No one was there. She sighed and started signing and taking pictures. By the time she was done, her wings had disappeared. She started walking home avoiding interaction. As she was crossing the street she spied a man with blonde hair in a faux hawk walking away from her. She got to the corner and waited until te man turned the corner to see his face. As soon as he turned she knew. She started jogging after him but making sure she wasn't seen. He was walking toward an abandoned part of town where no one in their right mind would ever go. He slowed his pace and turned his head towards her. Luckily she ducked out of his sight. What is he hiding? She followed him right up to an abandoned candy factory. He unlocked the door and walked in. She ran and caught the door before it shut. She waited a few seconds hoping he was long gone. She hid her bags outside and creeped in.

The main hallway was dark. To the left was an empty candy stockroom with a garage door at one end. To the right were several nameplates were scratched off except for the one at the end. It had been replaced by bright silver name plate that read "Sweet Tooth" He's here. At the end of the hallway was an elevator that had just returned to it's platform. It's too risky isn't it. Mira didn't care. She tiptoed to the contraption and noticed there were tape marks with labels. One marked Sugar farming, one marked chocolate vats and many others. She looked up and about 3 levels up she saw light flickering. He must be there. She slowly pulled the lever making the elevator ascend. She reached the light and stepped in the room. The light had stopped flickering and at the end of the room were machines quietly whirring. To her left were windows and. to her right was A desk filled with papers and candy. A shadow stood in the corner of the room. A voice echoed from it

"you followed me." Mira almost jumped out of her skin. The shadow walked toward her and into the light. It was Sam, but he was wearing a full pink suit and a teal vest.

"I... wanted to see you again." Sam cringed

"Mira. You can't see me again. You have to forget about me." His heart was ready to shatter.

"Why... I don't understand. Why this place. Sam ..."

"Mira its too dangerous.." He stepped closer closing the distance.

"But I ... " Mira was near tears now. "I miss you." Sam couldn't take it anymore. He embraced her

"Mira don't cry, please." He stroked her back while Mira choked back her tears. When she was silent he pulled away for her grabbing two chairs and placing them in front of the windows. The pair sat next to eachother in the pale starlight. It was like the ferris wheel again.

"Sam...whats happening here." Sam looked down

"Mira. There's a part of me you don't know about. A part I cant control. At one point in my childhood I was weak and needed to be strong. So Sweet Tooth...was born. He ... Is evil. He's a voice in my head and I have to try to burry him when I'm with people I care about. Otherwise I'm afraid of what he'll do" Mira stared out the window. Finally the truth. "That makes me sound crazy doesn't it?" She looked at him.

"No."

"Mira...I dont think you understand at any moment he could come out and hurt you. i'm broken." Mira watched the pain in his eyes.

"No, youre trapped. Sam why are you here." Sam got up and paced the room.

"I need to do something. I need to...get rid of someone. If I do it I think Sweet Tooth will leave me alone." He ran a hand through his hair. Mira stood and joined him.

"What do you mean 'get rid of'?" Sam averted her eyes.

"I have to kill someone" Mira's eyes widened

"Sam, you can't" Sams voice elevated to a near scream

"It's the only way to get rid of him" Sam thought about the gun in his dresser.

"I'm sorry Mira. But he's driving me insane. I have a plan. Those vats down there are going to be my weapon. And I'm working on a Warhead idea but I'm not sure if it will work..." He trailed off pacing in another direction . Mira wanted so badly to help him. To get rid of Sweet Tooth. Maybe if she helped him with this plan she could make it so no one dies.

"Let me help you." Sam whipped his head around.

"What?"

"Let me help you with this plan."

"Mira, I'm not gonna let you help me murder someone"

"Sam...please. I want to help. I can contribute. I've got the money you know that. Please just let me help you." Sam looked at her. He closed the distance between the two. He took her chin in his hand

"If you see me start to change. If Sweet Tooth comes. If my voice changes, anything, you run. You hear me, you get away from this place. Be anywhere but here... Promise?" Mira was silent for a moment. Contemplating her choices. "Promise" Sam smiled .

"Alright...partner." He leaned down and kissed her softly. He let go and brought her to his desk. He sat down and pulled her into his lap "Here are a few schematics but I'm not sure what will work..." He talked on and on about his plans and Mira listened but let his voice and presence fill the void that had been hurting for weeks. She knew this time, she wouldn't lose him.


	8. Chapter 8 The Hatch

"what do you think?" Sam questioned as he finished polishing the last vat.

"Its…great. Dont you think it could be a little…safer?" Sam's face wrinkled.

"Why? Its a weapon."

"But what if something happens? What if someone accidentaly falls in…theres no way out." Sam stood facing the vat, his face shadowed with Mira a few feet away holding a clipboard with Sams designs. There were four empty vats in front of the pair ilumminated by overhead lights with bridges connecting the four vats together. Two weeks had passed since Mira followed Sam. Every chance she got, she was planning a way to save the bat. She couldnt let Sam do this. "Thats the point, dove." He turned to face her with suspicious eyes. "What are you afraid of?"

"I dont want anything bad to happen to you…" Mira backed away a bit remembering Sams warning about Sweet Tooth.

"What…do you think i cant handle the bat? Do you think he's stronger than me?" Sam's face began to distort. Oh no. Mira set the clipboard down on a nearby cart

"Sam…" Sam stopped in his tracks and his face went back to normal. He put his hands in front of him.

"I'm sorry Mira. I just need you to trust me. There cant be a way out of this vat." Mira sighed.

"I do trust you, Its…Sweet Tooth. what if something happens. What if he tries to kill you." Sam cringed hearing the memory of a gun shot.

"I wont let that happen, i've got control Mira." Mira's face dropped wishing she could convince him to stop this. He closed the distance between them and placed his hands delicately on her shoulders. "As long as youre here, I'm stronger than Sweet Tooth. I need you. Dont you see that, sweettart" Mira didnt notice the candy puns begining to taint Sam's tounge, but she did know that Sam needed her; more than he would ever know. Mira nodded and Sam smiled. He leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead. "Good, now we must find some minions" Sam trotted off to the elevator while Mira stayed behind and picked up the polishing rags. The elevator dinged and Mira craned her neck around the vats to make sure Sam was gone. She tiptoed towards the vat and pulled out a small notebook from her jean pocket. She scribbled Safety Hatch in Vat. She scanned her various notes and landed on her first note she made the day after she found Sam again: Destroy Sweet Tooth. "Mira, dear where are you?" His melodic voice echoed down the elevator shaft. She flipped her notebook shut and shoved it back in her pocket. She gathered her things and jogged to the elevator.

"I'm on my way Sam." She shouted up into the darkess. The melodic voice shouted back at her.

"Splendid"

* * *

Mira woke with a smile. She sat up in her bed and was elated to be with sam again. Her work was bittersweet because she knew where it was leading. She readied herself for her day job at the restaurant and flew past her empty apartment. She was hardly ever home anymore between her day job and Sam, she was only home to sleep. A small curoius part of her wondered why Sam wouldnt let her stay at the factory with him. She giggled to herself wondering what that would be like, living with Sam. Everyday she discovered something new about him: he loved to hum and often he would hum old jazz numbers from the 1950s; his hands were the most expressive hands she'd ever seen. Just by looking at his hands she could tell if he was thinking, if he was sad, even angry. It was more than just clenched fists, it was as if his personality didnt just come through when he spoke, he radiated his personality through every appendage. His vaudvillian charm made her wonder if she had gone back in time. He seemed like he was from a different era.

Mira's day job was a bore, serving customers and taking orders. She filled her free time searching news papers and websites for people who could help her. So far anyone she contacted laughed at the thought of giant chocolate vats and hung up on her. Today, her luck changed. She had been reading the newspaper on her break when she landed on a an ad for a candy store on the outskirts of Gotham. Billys Sweets . The ad featured a man in a dark suit and a top hat with frazzled hair. Eccentric for sure. Behind him was a giant steel drum filled with melted chocolate. A vat of boiling hot chocolate. Finally. She dialed the number and a deep voice answered her.

"Billys Sweets, Whats your craving today?"

"Hi, my name is Mira, i need to speak to Billy…about his vats?" There was shuffling at the other end of the phone and small voices trailing off. Finally a different voice greeted her.

"Mira is it? Wont you come in for a visit?" Mira smiled.

* * *

Mira walked out of Billys Sweets with new ideas and a safety hatch breakdown. Billy had been a great help, while still ecentric he told her about his plans for the furure. Mira told him a little about Sam and Billy swelled with delight asking her to relay to him that hed love to work with Sam sometime. As she was leaving she said to herself

"One day i'll tell him, when he's ready." As Mira made her way to Sam's factory she wondered why Sam had this obsession with candy. At first it was cute, and now it was confusing. After meeting Billy though, she knew Sam wasnt alone and pushed the subject out of her head. She made it to the factory and tucked the new plans into her small notebook and pushed open the door.

"Sam?" Silence. She walked back to the door that held the name Sweet Tooth and knocked on the door. It opened on its own and she slowly eased in. In the weeks that she had been in this building she had never been in this part of the factory. Once inside she realized Sam had turned this series of offices into a small apartment. In front of her was a living room with a small kithen attatched. Everything was either a dark wood, or a variation of the color blue. To her right were two doors. One was slightly open.

"Sam…?" She pushed the door opened revealing a disheveld bedroom. one thing Sam was never good at was cleaning up after himself. Mira chuckled and shook her head as she tidied up his room. She opened his closet and noticed all the clothes had been pushed to one side. A shaft of light shined through a crack in center of it. She pushes on the crack and it opens slightly.

"Sam." She whispered. She pushed the wall more leaving an opening wide enough for her frame. She walked in and was almost blinded by the white light that was in the center of the room.

"Mira, what do you think." She was startled by the voice. She let her eyes adjust and blinked at what she saw. Sam was dressed in his pink suit but along with it he wore blue and pink converse, a red and white tie, a teal vest. Settled in Sams hand was a red and white cane and resting on his head, was a bright blue swirled wig that resembled cotton candy.

"Sam, what is this…What are you doing?"

"Sams not here right now…" No.

"Sweet Tooth?"

"You got it, sugarbaby." Mira started to turn and run but Sweet Tooth was on her in a second. "Youre not going anywhere. Sweettart." Sweet Tooth grabbed her arms and brought her back to the center.

"Where is Sam, please let me go"

"That dum dum got a little…weak today. I cant let you go, i've got to teach Sam a lesson…" He cackled and walked to a wall and opened a closet. Mira scrambled to her feet and backed away a bit.

"What are you gonna do." Sweet Tooth reached inside the closet and turned back to Mira with a glistening knife in hand.

"Its a shame really, such a pretty girl you are. Sam just cant take his eyes off of you, so i'll have to make sure he never wants to look at you again." He sneered edging towards her. Mira turned on a dime and bolted to the closet wall.

"No you dont!" Sweet Tooth was after her in a second. Mira barely squeezed past the closet opening when she felt a hand on her. The pair stumbled into the bedroom. Sweet Tooth's hand gripped Mira's arm and spun her around making her fall back onto the bed. Sweet Tooth grinned.

"How fitting, just where Sam wanted you" Mira tried to scramble from the bed but Sweet Tooth was on her in one swift motion. He pinned both arms above her head and let the weight of his body hold her legs in place. Tears flowed down Miras face while Sweet Tooth twirled the knife in his free hand. "Now, where to start." The blade came closer and closer to her face stopping just centimeters from it. Mira closed her eyes expecting to feel searing pain and hot blood pool on her face. Instead she felt cool tears drop onto her face. She opened her eyes to see Sweet Tooth cyring.

"Mira…" He whispered tossing the knife and his wig across the room. "I'm so sorry…" He said collapsing next to her letting her hands go. Sam.

"Sam…Its ok. I'm here." She wrapped her arms around his shaking body. The pair laid there for hours not moving a muscle.

Just as the pair began drifting off to sleep, there was a buzz from the factory door. Sam bolted up

"Mira my dear get up." He grinned "Theyre here" She sat up.

"Who?" He straightened his coat and smoothed his pants.

"The minions. Mira, be a dove would you and clean up the living room? I'd like to talk to them in there." Mira sighed and nodded making her way to the disheveled room. Sam followed her closely and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mira…thank you for staying here. With me." She turned to face him and smiled.

"Of course Sam. You're welcome" She stood on her tiptoes and gently pecked his sweet lips craving more, but stopping the temptation.

"Mira...How would you like, living with me. You feel good right here." He said trailing his hands to her waist "So heres where you should be." She chuckled.

"Miss Saigon, really, Sam? I'm a dancer remember? I know that musical" He blushed and ran two fingers across her jaw.

"I know…so what do you say?" He was begging her to stay. Mira hesitated only a second, thinking about constantly being on watch for Sweet Tooth. But Sam was enough to make her want to stay. She smiled mimicking Kim from Miss Saigon.

"Yes, i would like." Sam laughed kissing her on her nose.

"Good. Now lets meet these minions"


	9. Chapter 9 The First Time

"Theyre dumb, but theyll do." Sweet Tooth snapped to Sam.

"They are minions, they dont need to be smart." Sam retorted watching Bob and Joe fiddle with the Gummy Guns and other weapons. Sam paced.

"They need new names. Bob and Joe. Ick."

"I know…Gob Stopper and Bazooka Joe."Sam chuckled to himself. Sweet Tooth cackled

"How delightful, youre catching on fast sam." Sam stiffened.

"Sweet Tooth, you need to stop."

"Stop what?" Sam glanced the other end of the floor where Mira had been tinkering with warhead recipies.

"You know what."

"Oh…that girl. Im telling you Sam, the next time your walls fall, i will end her. She's distracting you and working against you. Against us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shes bothering with safety features. I think she wants to sabatoge you."

"Sweet Tooth, stop. If she is…maybe thats ok." Sweet Tooth was silent for a moment.

"What."

"Maybe i dont need to kill … Batman."

"Are you serious? We've been over this countless times. You have to" Sam sighed.

"I dont want to talk about this anymore."

"Fine, just watch it. She'll be gone soon enough. Just wait."

* * *

"We have to go shopping for a few hours, Dove. Gob, Joe and i will be back later tonight" Sam sauntered from the kitchen to the living room, where Mira sat organizing boxes of candy. She was still confused by the candy but never bothered asking him about it, until now.

"Sam…whats with the candy?" Sam stopped at the edge of the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the suit, the vats, the boxes…Sweet Tooth? What is this obsession with candy?" Sam sat lightly next to her with a cup of tea in hand. He stared at the candy and picked up a snickers bar.

"My mother, as you know was a dancer. She never let me have candy. So after years of not having it, and then having it thrown at me when my…i guess it started then. I felt like i could never have enough candy…" He looked at her and back at the candy in his hand. He was still hiding the rest of his story. He was afriad of how she would react, knowing his family history. A feeling welled up inside him, the feeling he felt whenever he had a piece of candy. But it wasnt the candy that had that affect, this time it was Mira. He looked back at her hungrily. Although she had been sleeping with him for the past few weeks, they hadn't slept together. He set his candy and tea on the table and turned his attention to her. She looked up at him confused. What was he doing. The look in his eyes was dangerous, but seducing. Sam leaned towards her trying not to rush this feeling, he wanted to revel in it. He stroked her cheek bone and her lip ending on her chin. He leaned closer and softly kissed her. She leaned in to the kiss and laced her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. His hands trailed down to her waist and her back. He felt the hunger take over and he leaned more, encouraging Mira to lie down. Their lips never parted as her back touched the couch and he settled on top of her. Mira's hands ran through his blonde locks over and over again making him smirk into the kiss. A soft groan escaped from Mira's lips as Sam found the edge of her shirt and reached her bare stomach. Mira freed a hand and traced down his shirt to his belt. Sam had found her bra clasp and just as the two were about begin the real fun a buzz echoed in the hot apartment. They broke the kiss and sighed. Sam placed his forehead on hers and opened his soft blue eyes. Mira frowned a bit gazing up at him.

"We shall continue this later" He smiled running his hands through her dark hair. Sam got up and pulled her up to him. "Ill be back later dear. Please wait up." She giggled slightly kissing him on the cheek and returning to the candy boxes.

"You got it, Sam" Moments later Sam was gone and Mira was alone. She felt horrible keeping something from him, but it was for his own good. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Billys Sweets.

"Billy? I need your help."

* * *

"It should be air tight and barely noticeable. As you can see." Mira stared at the vat where Billy had installed the Safety hatch. If you didnt look too closely you wouldnt notice any different. Mira pressed a small dent and the hatch popped open just big enough for a man ti fit through, cape and all.

"Its perfect, and they'll all do that?"

"Yes ma'am theyre all the same, its just a matter of finding the dent." Mira smiled and shook Billys hand

"Thank you so much Billy" Finally she could save the bat. Suddenly she heard the factory garage open shudder. Crap. "Here, you'll have to leave the back way" Mira led Billy to the back door and quickly ushered him out. She locked the door and ran to the elevator stopping only to shut the hatch and took the elevator up to the main level just in time for Sam, Joe and Bob to arrive. They were carrying boxes upon boxes of candy and supplies. Mira stood in the doorway. Sam set the boxes down as Gob and Joe began sorting the candy the way Mira had earlier that day. Sam glanced at the door way noticing Mira there. He grinned looking back at her.

"Boys, you can finish sorting tommorow, you're free to go." He said practicaly shoving them out the door and slamming it in their faces. He turned back but Mira was gone.

"Mira?" He tiptoed towards the doorway and towards his apartment. He took off his jacket and tore off his belt tossing them in the hallway. He pushed open his apartment door and stepped inside shutting the door behind him. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but before he could react she jumped into his arms, scaring him

"BOO!" He laughed as he steadied himself cradling her small lithe frame.

He leaned his head down and planted kisses from her jaw to her lips. He walked towards the bedroom door kicking it open. Mira reached behind and slammed it shut. Sam set her on the bed and he got on top positioing himself just like before.

"Now where were we…"


	10. Chapter 10 The Malevolence

The sunlight streamed in through the dark factory windows. The pair lay in the twisted sheets with Sam laying behind Mira arms wrapped around her frame. Sam stirred and lightly kissed Mira's shoulder remembering the night before. His free hand ran over her hair and down her bare smooth back sending shivers up her spine waking her… she stretched and turned over

"Morning." She sighed snuggling into his bare chest.

"Morning sweettart." He rested his head on his propped up arm and held her close. Her eyes flew open.

"What time is it? I have to work and i have rehearsal for a new piece tonight." She chuckled "I have a tutu this time." That was one thing she disliked, the big elaborate costumes. She loved the simple ones. She grabbed her under garments and skipped to the bathroom while Sam got dressed himself.

Mira looked into the mirror and smiled. She couldn't be happier. The only thing that bothered her, was that Sams candy story didnt add up.

"Sam?"

"Yes, sweettart?" She threw her bra over her shoulders and closed the clasp as she ventured back to the bedroom.

"Can I ask you something?" His eyes sparkled as he laid his eyes on her.

Oh goody, Round 2.

"Looking like that honey, you can ask me anything." The too familiar smirk flashed across his face as he came closer to her. She held his shoulders at arm's length, stopping the temptation. She knew this question would set him off… but she needed to know.

"Why… I mean… what…" taking a deep breath She plunged into the question. "How did you find Sweet Tooth…what happened to you?" His face blanched and his eyes glazed over, almost as if he was looking through Mira. His shoulders tensed; his jaw stiffened. He muttered something through his gritted teeth.

"They died. My mother was killed and my father rotted in a nuthouse." Sweet Tooth was doing everything he could to surface. Meanwhile Sam was trying to tell Mira the truth.

"what... how?" She knew about his mothers death but the rest….Sweet Tooth was surfacing.

"The bat...his mother was in labor with him. But there were complications. His father was driving like a mad man to the hospital. Thats when my mother apparently got in the way. They paid bills for us and said sorry, but...that's not enough." Mira stared at Sam putting her clothes on slowly. She saw that his face was changing. Sweet Tooth is coming soon. "Then my father started buying nothing but candy, to make up for the empty space. I'd go to school with nothing but candy. My obsession began. Someone caught on and said my father was unfit. He was crazy. He was stupid." By now Sam and Sweet Tooth were talking to noone but themselves. "He should have avenged my mother. He should have killed them." Mira's eyes widened.

"Sam?" Sam shot her a look as if to say 'Sweet Tooth is getting stronger I can't stop'

"Then I got thrown around to aunts and uncle's until I ended up with Uncle Jack." Sweet Tooths grin spread across his face erasing Sams soft pleas. "He was jealous of my family, we were the perfect happy family before that bat came and ruined the party. My uncle was hard on me, he treated me like shit. ANY time I cried about my parents he beat me." He said as he turned his head to Mira. She tried to hide the fear in her eyes knowing it would only fuel him. "He was the one who taught me that soft spots are weak spots." He took a step towards her eyeing her with an evil lust.

"You ...don't have to" He took a few more quick steps and was inches from her.

"I don't have to what, darling?" Sam was screaming trying to resurface, but Sweet Tooth was feeding off the fear in the air. He slung an arm around her waist pulling her to him. Mira didn't resist but she knew she had to end this.

"Sweet Tooth ..." He cut her off by pulling her in for a hungry, malevolent kiss. When Mira wouldn't kiss him back he broke away from her.

"What don't I have to do... Mira."

"You dont...you don't have to...you dont...have to kill batman, you're being insane." As soon as the word insane left her mouth she knew it was over. Sweet Tooths face turned beet red and his brow furrowed. The next thing Mira felt was a hand thrashing across her face, a loud slap echoing in the room.

"Don't ...call...me...insane" A split second later Mira's eyes were welling up but Sam was resurfacing, appalled by what Sweet Tooth had done. Sam had come back and saw Mira standing frozen in her spot a bright red mark on her left cheek. He reached out to her and she recoiled. "No Mira its me Sam." He was crying "Mira I'm so sorry I wasnt strong enough please it's me, baby" Mira was terrified but she knew that Sam was back. She reached out to him and they embraced. It was a sweet embrace that long lost lovers had after meeting again after years of seperation. Sam was shaking "I don't know...how long I can be here, he'll come back" He collapsed to the his knees and buried his face in his hands. Mira crouched in front of him and tried to console him

"it's alright Sam I'm here and I'll never leave. Please stay with me. I love you..." Mira stroked his head and hands trying to help him. Suddenly he moved. His face was still down but in an instant his left hand left his face and went straight to Mira's throat. Mira couldn't breath and swatted at his hand but he was too strong. A laugh that ended in a squeal of insanity came from the hidden face. He revealed his deranged eyes and stood dragging her up to his face.

"Guess Who?" He cackled. She was inches off the floor. "Let's play a game shall we?" She stammered.

"Sa..." He squeezed tighter and she felt woozy.

"it's called... Sweet Tooth says...Now Sweet Tooth says... Sammy will NEVER love you as long as I'm around. Sweet Tooth says ...Sams not coming back for a while." Tears rolled down her face. Sam...help me. "Sweet Tooth says ...GET OUT" He screamed in her face and tossed her like a rag doll to the bedroom door. She hit the door frame and landed on the floor with a thud breaking her wrist. She yelped in pain and Sweet Tooth took quick steps to her body "I said..." He kicked her roughly in the stomach and grabbed her and pulled her by her hair to stand. "Get out" He pushed her out of the room so that she smacked into the hallway wall. "And don't ever come back..." Sweet Tooth lingered in the door way looking down his nose at her struggling body. How pathetic. How could Sam love that. He slammed the door and the hallway was silent except for quiet sobs emanating from the floor.

Mira lay there crying into the floor until she heard foot steps coming from another direction.

"Miss Sisko" Gob, of course. "Are you alright?" He helped her scramble to her feet feeling pain shooting to every joint. "What happened?" She couldn't speak so she merely looked at the bedroom door with more tears flowing like a waterfall. "Oh..." She turned away from Gob and tried to run. She stumbled but finally made it to the front door. By now she was flying, trying to wipe her tears as they came. She heard Gob call after her but she had to run. Be anywhere but here.

Sweet Tooth stood in the dim window watching her go. In his head he faught with Sam.

"What have I done. How could I … She'll never speak to me again."

"Sam…it's better this way. Sweet Tooth doesn't love anyone so shut up you dum dum." Sam had been silenced, forced in to the recesses and was nothing but a struggling conscience. Sweet Tooth realized that he was barely able to stand and was bracing himself on the window sill, he realized that his face was wet, and he realized that Gob was in the room.

"Sir…I thought you had a soft spot for Miss Sisko…"

Sweet Tooth cringed. He wiped his face turning towards his dresser never looking at Gob.

"No Gob… don't be an idiot. Soft spot…means weak spot." Sweet Tooth pulled his powder blue wig on and began to put on his suit.

"And Sweet tooth doesn't have weak spots."


	11. Chapter 11 The Rose

The cold air of the emergency room lobby chilled Mira and sent shivers over her aching body. She sat in a dim corner holding her craddling her wrist. The window beside her reflected a woman in shambles. Her face was red with a dark bruise forming on her cheek. Her hair was in tangles from being handled by Sweet Tooth. Her ribs screamed when she took the slightest breath, making crying more painful than it already was. Others in the emergency room stared at her, wondering what happened. Mira explained to the front counter that she fell down a flight of stairs, not wanting to bring up the thought of Sweet Tooth. A nearby tv was showing an infomercial for a blender. Then the screen changed to a commercial for none other than Billy's Sweet. Mira looked away but could still hear Billys familiar voice. Sam… why did this happen. Moments later she was called into a room.

"Mira… you say you fell down a flight of stairs? I need to know everything that happened." Mira stammered trying not to cry.

"I tripped over a rug and… hit the banister and fell, when i landed … my wrist broke." The doctor stared at her waiting for more.

"Mira…if theres something youre not telling me…"

"No…thats it… i tripped." Mira hung her head. The doctor examined Mira. She got a cast on her wrist and some pain medicine and after piles of paper work she was on her way. Mira had kept her lease on her apartment, just in case. She didnt think shed be back so soon. She entered her dark apartment and sighed at how dead it felt. She sat on her couch and craddled her wrist again. The doctor told Mira that she probably woundlt be able to dance for sometime for fear of falling and injuring her wrist more. She would probably be better off understudying for her replacement. She called her coreographer and got the answer she thought she would get.

* * *

Rehearsals for the next few weeks were a bore watching everyone around her dance and fly the way she wanted too. Brittany had been her replacement.

"Are you sure youre ok with this"

"Theres not much i can do about it, is there Brittany." Mira retorted. Instantly she regreted it. "I'm sorry Brittany … i just…i've not had the best few weeks.

Now Mira spent her days siting on her couch staring at nothing. The day after she had been startled by a soft knock on her door. She slowly made her way to the door and looked through the hole to see no one but a box and a note. She opened the door and pulled the box inside. The note had been handwritten on a light blue paper.

Miss Sisko,

All of your things should be in this box.

Gob and i regret what happened.

I hope you heal…

Sweet Tooth sends his regards.

-Joe

Mira didnt feel anything as she read the note. She set it on her dining room table next to the almost fully wilted rose. Ever since that day, Mira was emotionless. The only thing she thought about was dancing. She was avoiding everything that would remind her of Sweet Tooth, but she couldnt bring herself to get rid of the rose. It wasn't Sam's fault. The rose almost symbolized the hope that Sam would come back.

* * *

Rehearsals came and went and her wrist and bruises healed. She learned the dance and got fitted for her costume a week before the opening.

"Its a old style costume. With a full on tutu" Brittany chuckled while getting her last fitting. Mira stood in a dressing room with her costume on. It was all a dark wine red accented with gold and black stitches. The top was a halter style and the tutu was a stiff fabric that had been molded and folded dozens of times to create a tutu. On her arms were fingerless black elbow length gloves with gold triming. Her ballet slippers had been modified to knee length red and black slippers. The makeup artist had tossed Mira's hair up into two buns. It really was an odd sight, but the dance was beautiful. Mira wanted to dance again, she wanted to feel alive. Her life had seemed like a dream come true and a nightmare at the same time, dancing again and hearing that applause might make her forget about Sweet Tooth. In her heart, she knew she could never forget. She could never forget being with Sam, she could never forget his melodic voice and his snarky smile. She could never forget the way his hair curled ever so slightly when it wasn't styled and the way his hands so meticulously worked over papers and plans. His sweet tormented face was plastered into her mind. She could never forget.

* * *

Opening night came and went. Brittany danced beautifully while Mira sat backstage craving the stage. Closing night Mira came in and resumed her station backstage an hour before the house opened. There were shouts coming from dressing rooms that mira could barely make out.

"She's sick she can't dance! Where's Mira?" The stage manager yelled while careening from room to room and finally landing backstage.

"Mira! You've gotta dance, Brittany's sick. Get to the dressing room immediately!" Mira was up in an instant and ran to the dressing room. Mira recieved a text from Brittany. Good luck tonight. You can thank me later. Finally, thanks Brittany. She smiled for the first time in weeks. Her heart swelled as she donned her tutu, long slippers and gloves. She paced backstage running through the coreography moments before the curtain opened. I can do this. I can be free. I can fly…This one's for you Sam. She thought to herself as the curtain opened.


	12. Chapter 12 The Dance

Sweet Tooth walked slowly followed by Joe and Gob. The sidewalk was crowded with families. Sweet Tooth eyed each of them while joining them at the end of the line. The three were dressed in dark suits with slicked back hair. Sweet Tooth was disgusted by the amount of people dressed in slacks and a plain shirt.

"Idiots." He muttered

"You're the idiot." Sam retorted from a deep recess in Sweet Tooths mind.

"I thought i told you to shut up."

"I dont take orders from you."

"Who is the one in charge of this body?" Sam was silent. "Now i want to enjoy this ballet with out you interrupting me."

"Why ballet?" Sweet Tooth was silent for a moment. He didnt know why suddenly he wanted to see a ballet recital. He remembered that girl was a dancer, but the lead in this dance was an unfamiliar name. Brittany something.

"None of your business" Sweet Tooth and his henchmen entered the theater and took their seats five rows from the stage. The lights dimmed and the Stage Managers voice echoed telling the audience to quiet their children and phones. She mentioned that there was a change in the cast:

"Tonight the lead role will be played by Mira Sisko" The trio's eyes widened. Gob and Joe looked at Sweet Tooth.

"Should we go?" Gob whispered. Sweet Tooth looked on the bare stage for a moment. This could be interesting….

"No, i dont think she'll recognize us…" Sweet Tooth settled into his seat. Sam was shocked that he wanted to stay. He hadnt seen Mira for weeks and longed to see her agian.

The lights dimmed more and eeire music began playing. The curtain rose revealing a figure lying in the center of the stage. Four other dancers entered and picked up the figure and stood her up. Mira. Sweet Tooth did everything he could to stop Sam from resurfacing. The dance continued and a story unfolded revealing Mira's persona was a phoenix battling other creatures and being reborn in her deep red tutu. She never once looked down to the first rows. Her character always held her head high.

"Why are you doing this. Why can't you let me be with her?"

"I said i dont want an interruption, dum dum."

"I don't care. Why can't i be happy"

"How can you be happy knowing the bat killed your parents"

"It wasn't his fault, that doesnt matter now. I could have a future with her…why are you living in the past?"

"Because thats the only way i can survive. You'll forget about me…ill cease to exist." For once, Sweet Tooth was afraid. He was afraid of death.

"You're afraid of her."

"No. How dare you assume i'm afraid of her."He shifted in his seat. He watched as Mira twirled on the stage, the red dress mimicking fire and wings. Sam watched through Sweet Tooth's eyes. He was happy. She was beautiful and glorious. The first act ended and intermission came and went.

Mira had no idea Sweet Tooth was there. She had trained her eyes on the balconies as a part of her character. It was amazing for her to feel so free, to feel like she really had wings. Like she could fly away and take Sam with her. Act 2 went by in a blaze and the audience roared. Mira stepped to the edge of the stage to make her bow. She lowered her head and finally made eye contact with the first few rows. Then she saw him. She froze, her heart raced. She saw Sam, but she knew Sweet Tooth was there. Sweet Tooth winked at her. She bolted back up and ran backstage with out thinking. The other dances stared at eachother not knowing what to do. There was a silence in the theater as Mira dashed to the dressing room. She tore off her costume and held back tears. Not here. Please not here. Once she got into street clothes she started running and didn't stop until she got to her apartment.

Sweet Tooth was frozen in his seat. The other dancers had bowed and awkwardly left the stage. The audience was lost but began leaving when the lights came up.

"Sir?" Joe whispered. Sweet Tooth snapped out of it. He silently got up and the trio walked to the candy factory in silence. No emotion crossed Mira or Sweet Tooths face until they got to safety. As soon as Sweet Tooth crossed the threshhold to his bedroom, he was defeated. He laid face down on the bed and screamed into his pillows.

Mira crashed through her apartment door and collapsed into sobs against the door. Why would he go, and on the night i performed? She stood and stumbled to the dining room table where the note and the dying rose and rose petals were. She took the note in her trembling hands. Sweet Tooth sends his regards. She hated Sweet Tooth. In a fit of rage she tore the note to shreds. She grasped the vase that held the rose and hurled it across the room. It crashed against the wall making the flower fall to the ground with glass shards showering it. She slumped into the dining room chair. In front of her, dark brown rose petals pools of tears and scraps of blue paper littered the table. A stray tear landed on a brown rose petal. The brown shined like…chocolate. Mira's tears stopped suddenly. Chocolate. Boiling hot chocolate. She stood and went to where the rose had landed, picked it and the stray rose petals up, and set them on the dinning room table. She wiped away her tears and searched her various drawers throwing nic naks everywhere. There. She opened the small notebook that was burried in a drawer and grabbed a pen. She underlined Destroy Sweet Tooth and delicately picked up a rose petal from the table and placed it inside the notebook pressing the pages together flattening the petal. She stared at the cover and placed a soft kiss on the cover. She whispered to herself:

"I will stop you...Sweet Tooth."


	13. Chapter 13 The Bait and Switch

"Don't you realize Sam…she's never coming back." Sweet Tooth paced on the bridges connecting the four empty vats.

"Why did you do it? Why are you so afraid …"

"Im not!"

"Bullshit."

"Quiet you….do you really think she'd come back after all that…you saw how she ran from us at her performance."

"I'm not to blame here."

"Yes you are. You brought her into this. I warned you not to get attached. I warned you dammit. You made me do it."

"I didn't make you do anything! You're crazy!"

"I'm the crazy one? You made me. We've gone over this a million times. You're crazy. Who wouldn't be after you joke of a child hood. How is it that you don't hate all of creation for your bad luck?"

"There's nothing i can do about my luck. Besides it was changing with her…"

"Do you think she would have stayed, even if i hadn't done something, do you think she would have stayed knowing your father was crazy and that YOU created me?" Sam was silent for a moment. Would she?

"I don't…i don't know"

"Exactly. I'm all you've got. You know i'm right." Sam again was defeated.

"But we don't have to kill Batman…he's a hero…Super heroes help people"

"Where was a super hero when your mother needed one? No one saved her…Heroes are turning to dust…they don't deserve the glory they get."

"So you want to destroy them? You want to destroy the chance that they could save someone"

"I don't care…i want Batman dead. You know you want the same."

"No i don't"

"SAM. Don't lie to me! This is the only way we will have justice….if anything you can blame the bat for what happened with Mira."

"What…" Sweet Tooth hated admitting to Batman being his creator but it was the only way to win Sam over.

"If it wasn't for the bat, you'd still be happy, you'd have parents, maybe you'd even still have Mira. I wouldn't exist" Sweet Tooth cringed at his last few words. Sam knew Sweet Tooth was right. He was starting to believe that Sweet Tooth was always right. Life had handed him lemons ever since the bat came into his life… "He took away your future, i'm just returning the favor. Let me have total control and after this is all over…i'll leave you alone." Sweet Tooth knew it was a lie, but it was the only way. Sam was silent for a moment. He could be free of this curse if he just played along. There was a part of him that actually believed was Sweet Tooth was saying, but there was another that couldn't bear to kill someone. Sam decided he had no choice, he had nothing left.

"We need more help…don't we." Sweet Tooth grinned. He had finally won.

"I know just where to look…"

* * *

Sweet Tooth stood in the shadows of a cold dim alley way. His blue wig was beginning to itch, but he had to keep it on for a bit longer. He waited in the silence and was interrupted by a quiet voice in his head.

"Are you sure they'll agree to this?" Sweet Tooth scowled.

"Of course they will. I've got a reputation now. There isn't a soul in gotham who doesn't know of our…genius." Sam sighed. He has sat idly back while Sweet Tooth had taken Joe and Gob on countless candy crimes. Suddenly the door cracked open slightly. Finally. Sweet Tooth scurried to the door and bumped into a man with a two tone suit…Two Face. Sweet Tooth rolled his eyes as he said

"Excuse me" The scene in front of him was pathetic. The so called Rogues were lounging like lost puppies begging for a scrap of vengeance.

"No it was my fault…and mine!" Sweet Tooth shook his head slightly at Two Faces try at cleverness.

"So what are we going to do about this bird brain dark knight because quite frankly i am stumped" Penguin asked the group. Idiots.

"Well well well, it looks like you guys are up to your old … twix…" Sweet Tooth had planned and practiced this a hundred times. He had placed candy strategically in and around his suit. The candy theme was to die for. He flashed a twix bar and threw it to the ground.

"A twix bar?"

"Alright whose the wise guy who thinks he's a joker?" The Joker…really?

"The Joker…The Joker was a sucker. You can call me…" Here we go, this is it. "Sweet Tooth" Sweet Tooth grinned. "And as you can see I'm a lot tastier"

"Sweet Tooth!" The group gasped.

"Sweet Tooth is the coolest new villain in town, he's been terrorizing Gotham with his candy themed crimes!"

"Yes, its been quite a spree hasn't it. And yet i still haven't been invited to join the rogues gallery…More like the peanut gallery if you ask me. I mean What are you planning to do this time? Kidnap the mayor and ransom him off for a 100 grand? How boring…What you need is a new leader…I nominate me"

Hook…

"Quit you're squawking sweet tooth, i'm cock of the walk around Willy!" Then a giant penguin appeared in the door. Sweet Tooth cackled again. Please, you've gotta be joking.

"Yeah boss?"

"Chilly Willy extract this tooth from the premises post haste."

"With Pleasure Mr. Guin."

"No no its just one name Chilly"

"Sure thing Mr. Pen."

"Perhaps you need a demonstration of my villainy. If you will, Chilly Willy,"

"Yeah boss?"

"Iv'e got a question for you…how many licks does it take to kill you? 1…2…..3" At the three Sweet Tooth plunged the sucker in to Chilly Willy's throat killing him instantly. "Three"

Line….

"I say…we kill the bat!" Sweet Tooth cackled mimicking the bat.

"What a positively perfect plan Sweet Tooth."

"Kill the bat…if i'd thought of that, i'd still be the head of this hen house. Sweet Tooth my top hat and monocle are off to you. Ladies and gentlemen put your flippers together for the new king of crime in gotham."

Sinker….

"Yes yes yes…Now quite you're snickering you airheads. We've got a bat in our belfry and if we ever want it to be payday, we've got to strengthen out numbers, see devided we rogues are just runts, but together we pack a sour punch. If we work together i mean theres no way one man can stop us, no matter how batty he is." This will work.

"So, we need to recruit every villain in gotham, cool themes lame themes, themes that don't match their powers, even the villains that take their names from public domain stories."

"Hey i take offense to that!"

"Oh grab a brain scarecrow."

"Yeah, or a diploma would do." Finally i've got them. A voice from the shadows interrupted.

"Does this mean i can join you?"

"Oh you're welcome at our round table, evil king arthur."

"And What about me?" Another voice echoed.

"But of course"

"Finally a chance to prove myself, once the citizens of gotham see the might of my heat ray there won't be a soul alive who won't fear the name … Sherlock Holmes"

"Excellent Sherlock, and put out the word to evil mother goose and Huckleberry Finn as well." Sweet Tooth cackled.

"Gotham's been chewing on some bat casserole for far too long, but tonight we provide a little pallet cleanser, moving on to the dessert course, were going to give gotham something sweet to suck on baby!"

Finally its time…

Rogues! Assemble.

Gather, Unite

And take a mental snapshot

Of this most auspicious night

We've got strength in numbers now

The battle can begin

We're waging war on Batman

And the war is our's to win

Rise up! Like a natural disaster

We take The Bat, then we take back the town

We harm in harmony, arm in arm we hold our stance

In solidarity he hasn't a chance …


	14. Chapter 14 The Sidekicks

Sweet Tooth was in. He had control and Sam hadn't made a peep since he'd become the leader of the Rogues.

Mira had begun working extra shifts and performing as much as possible to raise funds. She knew if she was going to stop Sweet Tooth, she would need lots of money. She had purchased a small abandoned factory and had spent any extra time there, cleaning and revamping the factory until it functioned as a make shift hospital and rehabilitation clinic for the rogues and possibly Batman. She was tired. She was tired of working, tired of planning and tired of Sweet Tooth. The only thing that kept her going was seeing Sam again, without Sweet Tooth breathing down his neck. She had hired an independent doctor to take care of the rogues and not asking any questions.

Meanwhile Sweet Tooth was rallying his troops and coming up with the best ways to get rid of the bat. He stood in the dim light of a parking lot accompanied by Two Face, Cat Woman and Poison Ivy. He twirled his cane and stroked his chin.

"I don't see the duo ST" Two Face whispered. Sweet Tooth clenched his jaw at Two Face's humor.

"Just wait, now shut up before i give you a sour punch." Sweet Tooth grumbled.

"There!" Poising Ivy pointed her long arm towards a pair of caped crusaders. Sweet Tooth's face turned from contempt to disgust in seconds. It was the first time he would be seeing Batman in person. He didn't recognize the young boy with him. A possible weakness? Sweet Tooth watched as the pair practically frolicked through a park across the way, probably gallivanting to try to save someone. Sweet Tooth felt his anger rise thinking about what that caped idiot had done to Sam. To Sweet Tooth's surprise, Sam was getting angry as well.

"Batman…" Sam grumbled.

"He speaks." Sweet Tooth hissed in his brain.

"Sweet Tooth…do you really think this is the right thing to do?"

"Of course i do. Now shut up and let me take care of this."

Sam quieted himself. He was angry at Batman. Not for killing his mother, but for creating Sweet Tooth. He had to play along with ST's silly game, but it wasn't hard to play angry when Sam had nothing left. Sweet Tooth was brought back to reality when the young boy was in full view.

"Oh, Hiss and vinegar what are we supposed to do meow." Cat Woman growled. Poison Ivy added

"Yes Batman was fearsome before but now he's got Robin" Robin. Of course…he is a weakness.

"Wait, say that again."

"Batman was fearsome before ...?"

"But Now he's got Robin." Gotcha. "Gasp! Godiva a plan!" Sweet Tooth said handing the chocolate to Two Face.

"What is it my candy prince of crime?" Sweet Tooth chuckled.

"The bats got a soft spot for that bird…" Sam cringed. "And another word soft spot is weak spot." Sweet Tooth pushed Sam away from his thoughts "I think its time we put an end to this dynamic duet don't you? Say goodnight Dark Knight, parting is such sweet sorrow" Sweet Tooth cackled into the dark night. This is almost too easy.

* * *

"I've been thinking …. i need a sidekick." Sweet Tooth mused while lounging outside the candy shop in the local mall. The same mall Sam and Mira had shared so many memories.

"Oh you're speaking to me now?" Sam retorted.

"Sam, don't be such a sour patch kid."

"You have the rogues, why do you need more."

"They're all idiots. I need someone my speed. Someone…appealing." Sam chortled.

"Are you serious? The man who beat the woman i love and threatened to kill her, is now wanting an appealing sidekick."

"I will not get attached to this person like you did. Don't you remember that glorious movie we watched with uncle Jack countless times?, 'Don't let yourself get attached to anything you are not willing to walk out on in 30 seconds flat if you feel the heat around the corner'. Surely you can live by that…"

"No one can live by that Sweet Tooth, don't you remember how that movie ended? The guy got attached to someone!"

"And it got him killed."

"Oh there is no winning with you…If you get a sidekick…it will end badly. I already know that." Sweet Tooth rolled his eyes.

"No it won't." Just then, the candy store owners voice echoed in the quiet mall.

"Thats the last time you steal from this shop Candy. I've had it, you're fired!" Sweet Tooth's ears perked up at the word candy and he trained his eyes on the store counter. There stood the store owner with a flustered face. In front of him stood a simple looking girl with dark brown pig tails.

"Fine, youre a stupid boss!" She yelled in a high voice.

"How dare you talk like that to me!"

"I can talk to you however i want, i don't work here anymore!"

"You have been nothing but a nuisance since you started here, get out before i call security!"

"Oh please." The girl threw her apron at the manager and began walking out with a peculiar bounce in her step. Candy. A grin spread on Sweet Tooth's face. The girl stormed out knocking over a few candy bars on the way.

"She'll need to be reigned in a bit…but i can work with her. I enjoy a person with a temper."

"Just…don't hurt her."

"That's not up to me now is it Sam." Sweet Tooth hissed as he got up and slowly followed the girl named Candy.


	15. Chapter 15 The Deal

"ST don't you think this is a little…much?" Candy gestured to her costume while standing in the living room.

"Candy, dove. It's perfect" Sweet Tooth watched her from the couch as she tugged at the pink and blue tutu. He had spent weeks perfecting this costume. Gob was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Sir… Don't you think it looks a bit … familiar?" Gob stuttered while making his way to the living room.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sweet Tooth hissed as he grabbed the blue and pink wig, placing it on Candy's head.

"It looks like…what Mira wore, the last time we saw her." Sweet Tooth froze. He hadn't realized that he had replicated a pink and blue version of Mira's ballet costume, down to the finest details. The halter and tutu were of a shiny material while the ballet slippers had been replaced with two tone converse.

"Who's this Mira chick?" Candy squeaked.

"NO ONE. Got it?!" Sweet Tooth yelled. He stormed out of the apartment and took the elevator up to his office floor. He paced from his desk to the wall of windows

"Sam…Sam answer me."

"Who? little old me?" Sam hissed.

"Sam, why did you do it."

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about." Sam chuckled.

"You know, forcing me to replicate her costume."

"I didn't force you. I merely influenced you." By now, Sweet Tooth had slipped a few times letting Sam shine through. Gob, Candy and Joe had seen glimpses of Sam and had heard his name.

"Why"

"Because thats all i can do. I can't forget about her…"

Sweet Tooth sighed.

"I can't believe you did this, theres not enough time to make another costume."

"Just let her wear that then."

"Fine..."

* * *

Candy slithered out of the costume that Sweet Tooth built her. She returned to the living room to see Gob cleaning up Sweet Tooth's supplies.

"Geez this is tacky. I don't know why he didn't let me do anything to it" She said laying it across the dining room table.

"He's…a perfectionist." Gob whispered.

"Who's that girl…Mira?" Gob sighed. He wished Sweet Tooth hadn't hurt Mira. Now Sweet Tooth was all about vengeance and his temper was worse than ever.

" I really can't tell you."

"Gob. Come on, ST won't find out. I'm just a little curious…" She whined. Gob sat on the couch and was closely followed by Candy.

"Fine…She was a dancer. A ballerina. Sweet Tooth … Sam met her and…" Candy was on the edge of her seat. "They fell in love." He stammered "She helped him with all of this, she was going to help him defeat the bat. But you know his temper… most of the time, he would calm down and she was safe. But then…one day, it was early in the morning and i heard yelling coming from here. I heard thuds and i came down here…and she was laying in the hall…" Gob looked back up at Candy. "He had beaten her…She ran away after that. I think Sam really loved her. Sometimes i hear him crying…saying her name, saying he's sorry…You can't tell him you know. He'd … kill us both." Candy sat in shock.

"Sweet Tooth…in love? That's pretty nuts."

"Yeah…but seeing them together. You'd have to see it to believe it."

* * *

Mira walked slowly to work, stopping at various shops. She had been preparing for Sweet Tooth and Batmans final battle for weeks now. Just as she walked past a small department store she heard a familiar voice.

"Candy, we have to go we can't be late to meet ST" The voice echoed. She froze. Joe. Just then 3 figures appeared in the doorway to the store. Mira slinked back behind a column to watch the trio.

"Calm down Joe. He'll be fine." A mousy girl appeared walking between Gob and Joe. She couldn't have been older than 20, with brown hair in pigtails wearing a light blue dress.

"You really need to stop being so reckless, he's got a temper you know that." Gob begged.

"Oh hush, Gob, what's the worst he could do?" The boys stopped in their tracks. Mira felt her stomach clench and her heart race remembering what he had done to her.

"Candy, this is serious…remember what i told you." Joe whispered to her. Candys sighed and nodded.

"I know…i should stop being reckless…" The trio traded glances and continued on their way.

"Candy…" Mira whispered. "She'll help me…she has to"

* * *

Mira checked herself one last time in the mirror. It had been a week since Mira had first seen Candy and she was determined to get her to help. Mira watched as the young girl walked out of Sweet Tooth's factory. Mira got out of her car and slowly followed the girl until the warehouse was out of sight. That's when Mira jogged up to the girl.

"uh miss?" Candy whipped around with a glare on his face. Her face softened a bit when she saw Mira.

"Who are you?" She said in a high voice.

"I um... its not important. Do you...do you work for... Sa...Sweet Tooth?" The girls eyes bulged and she seemed scared

"How do you know who ST is..." Mira stammered until the girl squinted and inched toward Mira's face "oh my god...you're..." The girl riffled through her pink and blue purse and pulled out a photo. "This is you right?" She pointed. In her hand was the photo that was taken minutes before Sam and Mira's first kiss. Tears welled up as She scanned the picture seeing the ferris wheel in the back round, the girl with the stuffed dog giggling. The soft glow on both faces. The start of something new. The girl lowered the photo and watched as Mira silently cried. "It is you...isn't it" Mira nodded slightly noticing how wet her face was. the girl put a hand on Mira's shoulder. "Let's get you some pie...Pie always helps." Mira followed the girl to a local Restaurant. "By the way just call me candy" Mira looked at the girl. They sat in a booth and scanned the menus. Candy ordered a piece of cherry pie while Mira ordered apple. Candy stared at Mira for a minute. "you're Mira Sisko right?" Mira looked up shocked.

"how do you ..."

"Well...I work for ST...and I've caught him saying your name when he sleeps...or your name will slip every once in a while. I was cleaning his room the other day and found that photo under his pillow...I made a copy and put the original back. Sweet Tooth caught me before I could put it back and...that's how I got this." She turned her face to the left and pointed to a welt on her temple.

"Sa...I mean he hit you.?" Candy nodded but they were interrupted by the waitress bringing them their pies.

"Oh goody" Candy said with a giddy clap. Mira had lost her appetite thinking about Sweet Tooths hold on Sam...and the feeling of an all too familiar slap. Candy noticed Mira's silence.

"He is a really sweet guy...but when he gets angry...well I'm sure you know…" Candy paused remembering what Gob had told her. "Anyway why did you want to talk to me? you could just see ST right now..."

"No... he can't know about this...Candy. I'm sure you know theres 2 sides to him. Theres Sweet Tooth and then there's...Sam" She smiled lightly at his name. "Sam was the man I met and the man... that I ... fell in love with. Sweet Tooth haunts him...and makes him do things he doesn't want to do. That's why he's on this escapade to kill the bat. Sweet Tooth wants revenge but Sam doesn't." Mira looked down at her pie smelling the sugar reminded her of Sam even more. She took a bite and continued

"Look... I need your help. I know Sweet Tooth hates Batman…but i can't let Sam kill him. Once Sweet Tooth thinks the bat is dead…he'll leave and we will be there to save Batman" Mira took another bite hoping that no one around was listening to the conversation...Candy stared at Mira

"what if the Bat gets hurt?"

"I've hired a doctor and I've bought a warehouse where you and the rogues can stay while recovering from the battle. I just need to see him alive and without Sweet Tooth again. Thats all I want." Candy stared a couple more seconds

"Alright, I'll help you sweetheart. I'm a sucker for a good love story." Mira sighed

"Thank you... But you still have to act like your his...his candy. "

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you think I'm stepping on yours toes or nothin.."

"No carry on just as you are, he can't know there's a difference."

"Alright..what about the rogues?"

"Tell Gob and Joe…. but no one else would ever dream of saving Batman. The rogues can't know." Candy swallowed her last bite of pie and extended a hand

"You've got yourself a deal sweetie"


	16. Chapter 16 The Boy Blunder

Sweet Tooth snickered as he sent in Sherlock. He knew the idiot wouldn't be back. He paced behind the brick building glancing at his minions, going over his plan. It has to work, it has to, i must kill the bat. Finally he heard Sherlocks screeches and a bang. It worked , Sweet Tooth thought as he patted the pop rocks in his pocket. He slowly tiptoed around the building to Robin and an unknown girl.

"I always like to enter on a bang" Sweet Tooth Cackled

"Who … who are you?" Robin pleaded. How could you not know who i am dimwit.

"Why…Me? Why…i'm the one whose been feeding Gotham's craving for chaos. Haven't you and Batman enjoyed my latest batch of M & Ms? Murder and Mayhem, there they are" Sweet Tooth sneered retrieving a bag of M & M's from his suit.

"Gotham city still has a … Sweet Tooth?" Bingo.

"Thats me"

"You're the one behind all the new villains in town!"

"Aren't you a smartie!"

"Oh i like these!"

"Oh good! Good!" This is too easy.

"Oh…Well your sugar high is over Sweet Tooth and you're right about to crash into Arkham Asylum that is. Get ready to trade your peppermint patty for a padded cell" Really Robin, you're trying to out pun me?

"Oh you're the ones whose nutty if you think I'm going to the nut house! My Almond Joy Wonder"

"Oh…i don't like these"

"Well perhaps you'll enjoy my next batch. Get him my sour patch kids!" Gob and Joe looked at each other and shot Candy a look as well. Candy nodded slightly and gave them a thumbs up. The two assumed their evil henchman positions.

"Bout time we candy coated this robins breast red!"

"Were gonna tear out your jelly bellies!"

"Miss Dawes, go! I'll take care of the lollipop guild." Sweet Tooth rolled his eyes hoping Robin would stop with the puns.

"Thanks Robin! Now i feel bad for thinking you suck"

"Just go"

"Oh you're not going anywhere Miss Dawes. Gob, stop her!" Gob, startled inched toward the girl, but Robin ran in front of him.

"Im sorry Gob, i'm the only Jaw Breaker around here"

"Uh…" Robin landed a swift punch sending Gob to the sidelines"

"Do i have to do everything myself, hand me my bazooka Joe…Now goddamit!…Dammit." Sweet Tooth yanked the bazooka from Joe's hands and threw the cane at Joe. "How do you work this thing" Sweet Tooth never learned how to work the bazooka, Mira had been the one to figure out how they worked. Finally the gun fired sending bubble gum towards Miss Dawes, trapping her instantly.

"Miss Dawes!" Robin leapt to his feet. "And i thought i was a gum shoe." Candy rolled her eyes behind the building.

"Looks like its my turn" She whispered to herself turning the corner and sounding her trademark laugh. "Now thats what i call a sticky situation, huh ST!" She giggled, trying her best to keep the act up for Mira.

"You said it Candy! Well what do you think Robin, doesn't Candy here look good enough to eat?" ST reached into his lapel, after slightly glaring at Candy's costume. It was perfect, but it wasn't hers. It was always Mira's. "She's my little sugar baby"

"Yeah and he's my sweet tart" Candy trilled, carrying on the act. Candy knew the ST would never have feelings for her and that it was all just an act, but she had to convince ST otherwise, to ensure his safety. The only thing she forgot about time after time, was his temper. In a flash ST turned from giddy to brooding and grabbed Candy.

"I'm the one who makes the candy puns around here, GOT IT!" He screeched. Sweet Tooth's rage was boiling forcing his hand across Candy's face. In a blur, she was on the floor. Robin scurried over to her.

"Oh miss! Did he hurt you?" He asked as he helped her up. Play it cool, Candy, she thought.

"No, It felt like a kiss."

"A kiss, what could it mean?" Robin twirled the candy in his fingers, unaware of Candys next move.

"Take this bird boy! Yah!" Quickly she hit his pressure point with the Sweettarts, paralyzing him instantly.

"NO!" Robin yelled.

"A bird in the hand!" ST sighed. Candy resumed her bobbing.

"So, what do you say ST, should we kill him now or later?" Candy wondered aloud. ST knew this is how he would get the Bat. Use the boy blunder as bait.

"No no no, I have plans for this little Chiclet. Take 5 boys" ST gestured to Gob and Joe. "We got a long night ahead of us." Joe took the boy while ST delivered the rest of his orders. "Candy be a dove and tell my troops to advance on Gotham square." Finally it begins. "Get ready my darling deluded dark knight, it's gonna be a hot tamale in the old town tonight!" ST cackled into the darkness as Candy giggled from afar.

* * *

Mira's apartment was disheveled and cold. Papers and notices were scattered across the dining room table while dishes and clothes were piled in corners. Among the notices were pink slips of paper with bubbly hand writing. Mira stood in the light of the living room window, over looking Gotham. She held one of the pink slips in her hand. Scanning over it again she read:

ST's got Robin.

-Candy

Candy had begun delivering these small notes with updates on Sweet Tooth's plans and the latest one sent shivers up Mira's spine. Robin was Batma'ns new sidekick, even Mira knew thats the perfect bait for the bat. She slowly made her way back to the dining room table, tossing the note onto the pile of papers. Her ears perked as she heard Vicki Vale's voice utter the word 'rogue'. Mira turned to her TV to see the reporter looking startled.

"…And just ten minutes ago, we here at channel seven received this video footage from the rogues ring leader and have been demanded to air it. I warn you it is disturbing." Ring Leader…Mira's eyes widened as she realized who Vale was talking about. Sweet Tooth.


	17. Chapter 17 The Warhead

"This has to be perfect everyone." Sweet Tooth hissed at his minions as he and Gob readied the camera. "Alright, places everyone, just like we planned." Sweet Tooth shooed everyone out of the shot and stood behind a wall, waiting just a few seconds before making his entrance. Slowly he began to sing in an dark eerie voice; "Who can take the sunrise ah! and sprinkle it with BLOOD" He growled. Sam tried to surface to stop Sweet Tooth, but he was too weak. He had been quiet for a while and couldn't find the strength to overpower Sweet Tooth. "Why hello Gotham city, it's me Sweet Tooth. Time for your …" Sweet Tooth was cut off.

"And Two Face" YOU IDIOT. _I should kill you where you stand…no. I'll save the killing for later._

"Beat it Two Face" He sneered.

"Wait but…" Two Face whimpered. _Put on a happy face ST._

"Let's try that again shall we? Hello Gotham, it's me. I'm sure you've heard by now that Gotham square is in my sticky grasp. But just like a kid in a candy store, i've managed to sneak a few extra goodies into my pockets while no one was looking! Let's take a peak at my secret stash shall we…Oh and Batman" Sweet Tooth loathed Batman. To him, Batman was a fraud, a depressed delinquent who can't fight worth a damn. Sweet Tooth wanted Batman dead, he wanted power, he wanted Gotham. "I sure hope you're watching, cause this is sure to make your mouth water." Candy entered the scene forcing Robin in front of her. She was afraid that Sweet Tooth would actually hurt the boy, but for now, she had to pretend the boy was scum. "The boy wonder ball! Poor robin, he risks his life trying to be Gotham's lifesaver and they hate his guts. But how much? See Im dying to find out. So I've devised a little watchamacallit! A death trap! Feast your eyes on this!" He gestured and Joe brought in a 3 foot sour warhead. "My nuclear warhead! At exactly 5 am tomorrow morning, i will lower the warhead into the city's water supply, Oh its going to be quite the fun dip! Because the warhead will make the water so tart that anyone who drinks from it…" He cackled "Well perhaps i should just show you, Let's give it a like, shall we Miss Rachel Dawes!" Candy froze in her stance as she watched Gob bring on the girl.

"Oh no!" The girl cried. _One casualty isn't all that bad right? _

"It puts the warhead on its tounge!" Sweet Tooth sang expecting Candy to finish. Her heart sank and her stomach lurched. She was trying so hard to keep the act going but she had never seen someone die in front of her.

"Or else it gets the hose again" She squeaked. Candy resumed her giddy mask and trilled and giggled until she was lightheaded, forgetting about the horrors in front of her. The girl twitched and flailed in front of the pair. Finally she collapsed to the floor and a soft squirt could be heard from inside her head.

"Thats right! Her head imploded, just like all of Gothams will, unless Skittle me this, will Gotham forsake it's heroes, or will its heroes forsake Gotham?, See i've set up a Facebook pole, and for the next seven hours, I'll be taking votes from the gotham populace. The moment the sun rises, i will either lower the warhead into the city's water supply …or i will kill Robin…So, its all up to the people of Gotham to decide, do i implode your heads? Or put a bullet….in the boy wonders" This will get Batman for sure. Even if he saves Robin, the city will either be dead or hate him forever, putting me at at the top of the food chain "I think i can already guess your decision. So unless batman betrays you all and shows up at Gotham square to save his little nerd, then Robin dies at dawn" Sweet Tooth cackled and was joined by Candys giggles. Quiet footsteps echoed and a voice cackled.

"Yeah and simultaneously, while that is happening, I, Two Face will be simultaneously robbing the second Gotham City national bank of all its 2 dollar bills. So collectors of out of print currency, Beware." Two face chuckled. _Just go with it Sweet Tooth_ he thought as he resumed his cackle. Let's get the ball rolling.

"You're coming with me boy!" He growled grabbing Robin shoving him to the holding cell a few floors up.

* * *

Mira was frozen in her spot. She watched as the reporters scrambled to get ahold of themselves after the tragedy of that footage. He really did it. He really killed someone. In all his escapades, he was never a murderer. Now, She couldn't even imagine the pain and regret that Sam would be feeling. His hands, the weapon of that girls destruction. She collapsed to her knees, tears flowing down her face. She hated Sweet Tooth now more than ever. When she looked at him, she saw Sam. She hated seeing Sam do those things. 7 hours. She looked at her watch and scrambled to her feet. She wiped away her tears and started gathering everything she would need. She donned a black sweatsuit and braided her hair away from her face. The whole time, her heart was racing and her brain was fuzzy. She managed to ready herself as much as possible before careening out of her apartment. She had to get the warehouse that she had dubbed "The Safe House" and get the last few things ready, before the final showdown. Then she had to make it to the funhouse in time to help Candy, Gob and Joe rescue the Bat. This has to work. _I have to save him or its all over._


	18. Chapter 18 The Plane

Sweat drenched Mira's face as she scrambled about "The Safe House" readying it for what was to come. In the midst of the chaos her jacket pocket buzzed. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out, staring at the message on her screen.

We're leaving the square

Going to ST's place

No time

He's gonna kill Robin

…I hope your ready

-C

Mira tensed as she griped the phone. The Doctor she had hired, Doctor Gene, noticed Mira's state.

"Are you all right?" His calm voice shook her back to reality. She slowly looked around the building. It's as good as it's going to get. She nodded towards him.

"Yes. Are you ready?" She whispered more so to herself.

"Ready as I can be." Gene replied. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. Gene had been a great help to her these past few weeks and although he was paid generously the pair had become good friends. She looked around the building one last time before readying herself one last time. She threw on a dark wool hooded jacket and tossed her hair into a ponytail before making her way to the sliding exit door. The next thing she knew, she was flying, no running through the streets of Gotham, dodging frantic citizens. As she was nearing ST's place, she glanced toward the sky and saw it; Batman's plane careening toward the now visible Candy Funhouse.

"Dammit" She whispered as she picked up speed.

* * *

"Come, my minions" Sweet Tooth growled as he pushed Robin through the front door of his abode. He shoved Robin to the Candy storage area and was joined by his rogues. Explosions went off left and right, casting light and shadows over the rogues twisted figures. Sweet Tooth cackled directing his attention toward the sniveling boy below him.

"Listen to that would you, thats the sound of chaos…good and plenty." He threw a box at Robin. "That's the true nature of humanity Robin, I mean see how quickly i made society crumble, brought the city to its knees? And all with a Facebook poll and some guns?…Months of meticulous planning, several hundred thugs, countless man hours, a cartoonishly large sour warhead and millions upon millions of dollars…"

"All Mira's ideas" Sam whispered in the recess of Sweet Tooth's thoughts. The mere thought of Mira compelled Sam to try to break through, but with Sweet Tooths power rising, it was almost impossible.

"Shut up Sammy" Sweet Tooth sneered back.

"Not to mention all that money spent on fucking candy!'' He finished. A high voiced piped up.

"Oh but you can do that for free anytime you want" Candy said as if testing Sweet Tooth for remnants of Sam. To her surprise Sweet Tooth wasn't happy.

"Shut up you idiot!" He screeched throwing a box of candy towards Candy. "The point is Robin, don't count on Batman coming to save you, because he can't" He crouched to Robin's level "he won't, Because nothing can get through my barricade! I've got rogues on the rooftops, rogues in the streets, rogues in the sewers. I've got hostages dressed up as rogues, rogues dressed up as hostages. I mean face it Batman couldn't get through even if he tried. It's literally impossible. I have anticipated every single…" Suddenly there was a woosh sound that shook the funhouse. "Uh..what was that" He asked the room.

"Oh no" Catwoman sneered "Sweet Tooth You're new in town aren't you."

"Well gasp! Well that means you don't know about the plane." Scarecrow added.

"Plane…what plane?" Suddenly the ground shook and the lights flickered off, drowning the room in shadows.

"What happened to the lights?" Sherlock ran to the garage door and opened it revealing a dark town.

"The power to the whole blocks been knocked out!" Batman…

"Wait Batman's got a plane? Where did he get a plane?" Sweet Tooth asked peering out the garage door. Instantly red flashes of light flickered over the rogues from somewhere outside the garage door.

"What are these little dots?" Sweet Tooth growled. Before he knew it, bullets were flying past him and the Rogues were muttering trying to dodge the shots. Sweet Tooth could barely make out an outline of a dark object hovering in the sky. The plane!

"Sour patch kids, shoot down that plane!" He ordered "Do it you dumdums! I'm taking Robin with me" The rogues scrambled as Sweet Tooth ran practically carrying robin outside and around to the back door leading to the chocolate vats. Back with the rogues, Candy tried desperately to fend off the plane watching her comrades fall before her. Suddenly the plane lowered and then took off leaving a figure running towards the rogues. Candy saw the flash of grey and knew

"Oh fudge its Batman." She squeaked running to the elevator to prepare for Mira's arrival.

* * *

Mira made it to the front door just as Batman barreled past it heading to the back door.

"Crap!" She muttered as she threw the door open and ran towards the elevator. On the way she looked towards the Candy storage room to find the Rogues lying helpless. Just then Cat Woman scampered into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" She cried running over to the other rogues. Gob was conscious and managed to look to Mira.

"Miss Sisko! You made it! Catwoman, she's with us." He said getting to his feet.

"I am" Mira whispered. "I am! Gob, theres no time. Candy told you the plan right?"

"Yes, she did. Catwoman, take the rogues to the old abandoned warehouse on Baker Street" Gob ordered.

"Yes, there will be a doctor waiting there for you, he can treat you all." Mira stated feverishly. She turned her attention to Gob and Joe who were now standing waiting for her orders. "Ok, lets go" She said. The trio rushed to the elevator and went over the plan. Once Batman or now Robin falls into the vat, they have to release the hidden latch and fish out the hero and rush him to the Doctor at "the Safe House". Mira fished through her pockets to find a burn ointment Doctor Gene gave her for immediate treatment. "We need to get their suits off and get this on them as soon as possible." Gob took the ointment.

"Got it." Finally they were at the base of the vats. The trio stepped out and heard voices muffled by the vats and the walkways above. Mira spied Candy crouching behind a vat.

"Candy" She whispered as they edged towards her. Candy looked terrified as she peered up toward the central walkway. Mira followed her gaze to see Batman, Robin, and Sweet Tooth.


	19. Chapter 19 The Final Battle

Sweet Tooth looked down through a window on Batman as he fought Superman. Cringing at every blow and laughing at Batman's pain. Robin sat next to ST helplessly craning his neck to see his friend. _He's stronger than i anticipated_, ST thought when Superman crumbled under the power of kryptonite.

"Sweet Tooth! Show Yourself" Batman yelled not knowing where ST had disappeared to. ST cackled in delight leaning out of the window.

"Life's a lot like candy isn't it Batman" He began, staying just barely in the shadows averting Batman's gaze. "Sure, it's sugar coated on the outside, but its sour at the core. We both know it…" He paused thinking about his creator below, Sam thinking about his life being torn apart. If only Batman hadn't been born. Sam almost believed it was the Bat's fault…"The only difference between you and me is that i've managed to see the Sweet side." ST continued forcing Sam away. "But you just keep trying to take that bite out of crime." Sam surface, but for the first time, he spoke in favor of ST. "And for what, a city that voted to kill the only thing you've ever loved? The whole world is just meaningless sugary fluff, Mama always said life was like a box of chocolates, so tell me Batman, why aren't you eating." He finished pulling out a pistol and aiming it through the window as the street lights flickered finally bringing ST to Batmans gaze. Batman threw a batarang that ST barely caught in time.

"Oh my god! How did you…" ST screeched. He realized the bat was already at the back door so he grabbed Robin and ran along the scaffolding around the vats avoiding sharp turns. He looked back and spotted the Bat closing in on him.

"Stop Sweet Tooth" The bat yelled. _Fine, i will._ ST screeched to a halt in front on a vat.

"Hold it right there Batman, one more step and the boy blunder takes a dive right into that vat of boiling hot chocolate" He said pointing to the vat that was now casting shadows on Mira and the rogues below. The enormous vats were enough to shield them for Sweet Tooth's view.

"No Sweet Tooth, put Robin down. Don't throw him into that vat of boiling hot chocolate. This is between you and me." Batman spat. Sam fumed with rage and surfaced again. All of this _was_ because of Batman. Sweet Tooth shrank back willingly and let Sam take over.

"You're right Batman. This is between you and me" Sam sneered. "It always has been…I'll let Robin go" Sam loosened his grip and with a shove he sent Robin flying over the vat.

"Good going, you've done it now, the boy wonder ball is chocolate toast now. Don't forget the pun you idiot" Sweet Tooth cackled from Sam's mind.

"Oops Butterfingers" Sam finished tossing the candy aside. As Robin flew through the arid Batman quickly threw a grappling hook and swung towards Robin. Sam couldn't believe his eyes. In one swift motion Batman had scooped Robin up in mid air, set him down and was now coming towards him.

"Oh now he's red hot!" Sam yelled. "Hey what's that?!" Sam swiftly threw the red hots at the bat and pulled a knife on him. The bat sent a swift punch to Sam's face. Now he was the one who was red hot. Sam punched him right back and the pair traded punches for a few seconds. After a moment of rest, Sam felt a slap on his back. _You've got to be kidding me, this bat is bonkers._ He thought slapping Batman right back. A slap fight ensued. From below a soft chuckled radiated from Candy but was soon muffled by Mira hitting her softly. Sam lost his balance as Sweet Tooth surfaced. He kicked his feet toward the bat.

"Oh you're not coming any closer!" ST giggled. Batman launched himself at ST landing a slap on ST's butt. "Oh you're dirty! You're so dirty!" He squealed.

"Shut up ST! Finish him!" Sam yelled.

"I'm gonna crunch you in two!" The bat growled.

"Oh come on Batman! Give me a break!" ST said staring into his creators eyes.

"Oh, i'll give you a break" Batman grabbed ST's arm and broke it instantly sending pain through ST's body. The pain shocked ST enough for Sam to resurface. Sam wanted the chance to finish Batman, just as the Bat had finished his life. Sam also knew he had nothing left. He was torn between self pity, and rage towards Sweet Tooth … and Batman.

"Oh come on Batman … what are you gonna do … KILL ME?!" He sneered. _Do it, i have nothing left. This is my only way out. I have to die here, now. _"Do it Batman, see if the snozeberries taste like snozeberries."

"No …" Batman started. WHAT! You don't understand. Fine, i'll kill you myself… Sam started walking towards the Bat, gun in hand.

"But I don't have to save you from that vat of boiling hot chocolate"

"uh which one?" Batman pushed one last time and Sam was sent plummeting. One last thing hero "I am falling into that vat, oh I've got one last treat for you and it's a real whopper! computer Deploy the warhead please."

"were done for" Sweet tooth cackled. Mira watched with horror as Sam's body flew though the air toward the vat. She wanted to scream, but she was frozen, watching him flail.

"Gotham's gone. Nothing else matters" Sam finally broke the Surface of the chocolate and suppressed Sweet Tooth. He had a sudden realization that Batman was never to blame. It was Sam's choice to hide behind Sweet Tooth. In what he thought were his last moments, he thanked Batman. He had nothing left, but that was his own fault. If only it could end sooner. His skin felt like it was going to burst. His arm had hit the side of the tank worsening the break. He couldn't see a thing. He felt like he was going to die. Images flashed before his eyes. His parents. His first piece of candy. The first time he saw her dance. The first time they kissed. Mira was overwhelming his thoughts. The pain was too much and he could hear Sweet Tooth screaming in agony In the back of his head. The scream was fading and so was Sweet Tooth. The chocolate seeped through his suit and burned even more. Sam could hear his body almost melting away when he heard a voice in the back of his head.

"it was sweet...oh my" Sweet Tooth whimpered. Sam was finally alone. The pain was too much for ST and Sam knew it was too much for him. Sam finally stopped thrashing and let the pain be replaced by numbness. This is it, he thought.

Mira stared at the vat for a second wondering how a person could survive this. She could hear muffled screams coming from inside the vat and went swift into action, yelling orders through her fresh tears; telling Joe to open the hatch and ordering Candy to ready the bandages.

The chocolate started to move around Sam, like it was draining. He heard muffled shouts and splashes of chocolate. He turned his fiery body and felt suction. His thoughts were fading, he was blacking out. He felt a strong pair of hands grab his collar. Just as he was tugged, time seemed to stop. Not just to Sam, but for everyone. At this very moment, Superman was forcing the earth to rewind by flying around it. Sam's body lifted in a wave of pink fabric to where he stood facing the bat. The heat was gone and his memory was wiped. Superman had gone back just far enough to steal the sour warhead.

"oh I've got one last treat for you and it's a real whopper! computer Deploy the warhead please!" Sam sputtered out as he was flung again into the air. He had the sense of deja vu but dismissed it as his arm hit the rim of the vat again, sending searing pain through his body. The heat enveloped his body once more and his skin blistered. Again his memory passed and Sam realized what Superman had done. Was Gotham saved? Sam felt his body surge and jerk in pain again. He heard Sweet Tooth die again. His own body was beginning to fail. He tried to paddle and thrash his way to the top, hoping for air, but his mangled arm stopped him. His eyes were sealed shut but his lids burned and tears mixed with chocolate around him. He pictured Mira for what he thought was the last time. He pictured her on the stage, the first time he saw her dance. So graceful. As his body went numb, he heard thuds. The chocolate around him began to move and swirl. He was being sucked to the bottom. He twisted his body toward the suction and strained to hear muffled shouts. Just as he blacked out a strong pair of arms grabbed his collar again. He was yanked towards an opening that shouldn't have been there.

"I've got him" Was that gob? He couldn't keep his thoughts straight. Was his brain making him think he was being saved? He heard more familiar voices as his head cleared the hatch.

"Watch it, that chocolate's lethal!" A voice screeched.

"Be careful his arm!" Sam could feel hands all over him, tugging gingerly at his chocolate covered clothes. The wig was pulled off and his jacket was gone. His skin was being scraped removing the chocolate. When the cold air touched his steaming raw skin he let out a muffled scream. Quickly a pair of delicate hands spread some kind of ointment over his bare skin soothing it somewhat. He heard a sweet voice.

"Sam! Sam!" He tried opening his eyes. Could it be? He thought for sure his brain was playing a trick on him in his final moments because staring down at him with tears steaming down her chocolate spotted face was Mira. He tried to speak but his throat was raw. He slowly raised his hand to his chest and patted it slightly, looking to Mira. He had to tell her he was sorry for everything he'd done to her.

"Sam! Oh Sam what is it?!" Mira whispered urgently. He tapped his chest again but Mira noticed it was his pocket he was tapping. She reached inside his lapel pocket and found a picture stained with chocolate with the ink rubbing off in places. Mira squinted through the sticky mess and saw her and Sam. It was the picture with the ferris wheel. Against Sweet Tooth's will, he had kept and hid the photo even from himself at times.

"You … you…still" Mira stuttered not quite knowing what to say. Sam reached up again but this time to Mira's cheek, where Sweet Tooth had slapped her. He wanted to say everything at once; how he had missed her, how she had always been his hope, how he loved her. Sam knew the words he had to say, and he managed a raspy

"I'm sorry" He tried to sit up but the numbness came back and a cool darkness washed over him. Mira's nightmare from so long ago was a reality as she watched his hand drop and eyes slide shut. Sam heard a final screech

"SAM! SAM NO! WE HAVE TO GET HIM TO THE DOCTOR!"

The darkness wasn't as bad as he thought. It was a midnight blue and he swore he could hear sweet old melodies breaking through the darkness. He saw spots of light and disfigured faces that disappeared just as soon as they came into focus. _So this is how it feels to die._


	20. Chapter 20 The Curtain Call

The next thing Sam knew he was staring at a white light. Almost as if the sun was rising. He blinked. _Why am i blinking…i'm dead._ He thought. He saw a shadow hover over him blocking the light. His brain and vision cleared and he realized he was staring at a man in a white coat.

"Who…" He tried to say, but his throat was raw. Why am i in pain? He blinked more as he heard the man speak.

"Can you hear me? Nod if you can." Sam nodded at the man. "Good good, try not to speak, you're still a bit burned. Can you look here for a moment." The man said checking Sam's vision. "Good, Sam." He said. He motioned to a doorway and a a familiar face greeted Sam.

"Gob?" Sam managed irritating his throat.

"Boss! Were all so glad you're finally awake." Sam surveyed his body. His arm was in a cast but it hurt like hell. There were burns and bruises all over his body that ached. "you've been asleep for weeks. We thought we lost you." Gob came foreword with a wheelchair in front of him. The doctor nodded and the next thing Sam knew, he was being lifted from a white bed to a ? but I just fell in that vat. "if Miss Sisko hadn't arranged the plan to save you..." _I'm not dead? But i was, i felt it..._

"Mira?" He tried to say. Gob took the handles of the wheel chair and started toward the door. The building looked like an abandoned warehouse that had been cleaned and rebuilt. Sam tried to speak again "Where ..." Gob tapped his shoulder handing him a bottle of water

"Try not to speak sir." Sir? why was he still...Sweet Tooth...Sam searched the recesses of his mind for sweet tooth. Nothing. Just his own thoughts. Sweet Tooth was gone. After all the torment he had gone through under the thumb of Sweet Tooth, he was finally alone.

Another sound broke through. Gob wheeled Sam to a set of double doors. Gob opened them and the noise got louder. It was applause. Hoots, hollers, cheers. Sam craned his neck As he was rolled in to the dark room. in front of him were bleachers, about 6 rows all with 6 seats each. Seated were the rogues. Mr. Penguin, Ivy, Catwoman, Candy... they were all there. They too had bandages and burns but their attention was on the stage. Sam heard a familiar melody begin as Gob sat down next to him. He looked at the bare stage and there she was. Mira was dressed in a dark blue dress. She was performing the dance he knew all too well. His mothers. The dance that brought them together. She was just as beautiful as the first time he saw her. She moved like a dream. Only he wasn't dreaming. This is real. This is happening. She came back. She saved me. The thought echoed in his mind, filling the void that Sweet Tooth had filled all these years.

_She saved me. _

She saved me.

Sweet Tooth's gone now I don't have to worry. He felt tears roll down his face. Finally she did the final spin and landed. The rogues went wild with applause. Sam brought his hands together clumsily but he managed a clap or two before the rogues realized he was there. Everyone turned in awe

"ST!"

"You're alive"

"That's the candy prince of crime for you!" Gob rolled Sam closer to the stage where Mira stood, sweetly smiling down at him. He noticed her hands were bandaged and thought back to the slew of hands that pulled him from the vat. The rogues started rushing him but stopped when Mira stepped off the stage and toward him. He tried standing but his bruises screamed. He was almost standing when the pain became too much and he was surely going to fall. Before he knew it a pair of graceful arms were around him. Though he was heavier than her, Mira steadied him. The rogues sighed with relief and softly clapped for encouragement. Candy piped up "All right kiddies lets leave these two sweethearts alone." Candy ushered everyone out and winked at the two as she shut the double doors. Mira looked up at him and in a quiet voice said

"Hi" Sam smiled down at her and wiped her tears away. Sam's throat was still a bit raw but he managed.

"You came back."

"I had to... I love you." She stroked his blonde hair missing the way it felt.

"I love you too." She stared at him. That was the first time he had said that to her. He knew in that moment it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. He leaned down thinking past the pain and kissed her. It was a sweet passionate kiss. The kind you see in movies. Mira smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms tighter around him. Sam ended the kiss .

"what happened, how did you?.." She helped him sit back in the wheelchair and she sat across from him.

"I...knew that I had to help you...and that Sweet Tooth would never let me help you… I had safety hatches put into all the vats, and asked Candy, Gob and Joe to help me…The four of us were ready to save Batman and Robin, because i knew you could never live with yourself if you killed someone. I figured if ST thought the Bat was dead he'd disappear…When you fell in…" She choked on the raw memory of seeing Sam fly through the air. "we saved you instead…You've been out for weeks now…We didn't know if you would recover or if Sweet Tooth would recover..."

"He's gone. Ever since I fell in that vat I haven't heard a peep out of him."Out of habit he searched his pockets for a peep. The pair chuckled weakly. "I guess I'm more like him than I thought..." Mira's smile faded to a serious face.

"no, you're better." The held each others gaze for a moment before Mira broke the silence. "while you were asleep...I remembered something." She stood up thinking back to Billy Sweets offer and began pushing Sam out of the theater. "If you still like sweets... maybe you could take on a new alias..."

"A new alias, I don't want to be the candy prince of crime any longer Mira..."

"I know, but I met a man, Billy...he's looking for a partner who loves candy just as much as he does. He's going to change his name and build a new factory"

"What's the alias" Mira tapped the bars trying to remember.

"oh! you'll be testing the honesty of some contest winners...with the name...oh what was it?" Mira stopped and circled around him. "Oh right! Slugworth! And the mans new name was Wonka... Willy Wonka!" Sam chuckled at the names

"How peculiar. Wonka, sounds like a mad man." She bent down in front of him

"He was a little eccentric...but the jobs yours...if you want it." He peered at her thinking about this mister Wonka. It could be fun. I don't want to be Sweet Tooth anymore so maybe a new name was best.

"Slugworth...Not as catchy as Sweet Tooth, but I could get used to it" Mira smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. She led him to an elevator. "where are we going, Mira?" Mira smiled and said

"Up and out!"

* * *

Sam started working side by side with Mr. Wonka, inventing new machines and sampling new candies. Meanwhile Mira continued her career and put on shows especially for the rogues and Mr. Wonka's new workers. They were the perfect team.

With Sam at her side and Sweet Tooth gone for good, Mira could finally return to the dance floor and fly.

Fin.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you so much to everyone who read this story. I hope you enjoyed my twist on Sweet Tooth's life. Writing this story helped me pass time and helped me develop as a writer and i really enjoyed exploring the 'sanity' of the characters. Anyway i'm rambling. Thank you again, i'll be writing more soon! p.s. hope you didn't mind the sappy ending.


End file.
